Remembering Me
by Monsterlife
Summary: It’s hard to stay in the sideline watching him marrying your best friend, the person he dumps just to stay with you. And all you can do is watch the other way while he receive happiness from her. REIN Pairing
1. The Start of the Fairytale

Remembering ME

Remembering ME

By: Monsterlife

Summary: It's hard to stay in the sideline watching him marrying your best friend, the person he dumps just to stay with you. And all you can do is watch the other way while he receive happiness from her.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

The start of the fairytale

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She silently walks in the jewelry shop, with the tall man besides her. She was very calm in the outside but deep inside she was seething with fury. _How dare he? _He made her hoping that they might go somewhere nice but he surprised her…again. She can't believe that the insensitive bastard ask her help in finding a ring for his beloved. Did he know that she still has feelings for him? It is pretty obvious actually even a blind person could see that.

Yup she, Aya Hoshino is still pathetically in love with the stoic bastard in her side. She did try to hit her head in the wall but to no avail. Her heart still remembers to beat his name. Damn, how could her heart betray her like this? She promises to herself the she would not fall in love with him again but she did anyway. When the first time they meet again after four years in a bookshop…

"_I should be going now! I can't wait to read that new book!" She said to her colleague, a pretty woman of twenty eight. She was a writer now, a big shot writer. Her first work was autobiographical and all about a certain black haired man. It is a way for her to let go of him. After all, she was already in England and she needs to stop thinking about him. And she did promise Miyu, since Ran was not there due to her hectic work, that she will stop thinking over Rei. _

_This is a new country after all and it means a new start. And it is not like he is the only guy in the world. There are lots of guys in England. And everyone would agree with her about how England guys are so cute and have a very nice accent. And you will immediately be hook in soccer. _

_Weirdly, her thoughts are with that guy._

_She already forgotten about him and she never did think of him even once._

_Except now that is._

"_Back again, Aya?" Mr. Robbs said as he handed her, her usual order. She smiled at him genuinely and said, "Yup, I could not take my hands off your books Mr. Robbs."_

"_We are already full but I'm sure you can find a seat. With your beauty there would be lots of men vying for your attention." Mr. Robbs said a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She laughed off his comment and proceeded to get the book she wanted. _

_She walked out of the aisle and to her dismay what the kind owner had said was true. They were lots of people and irritatingly her shyness once again came back. She looked around the room and thankfully there was an empty chair._

_Too bad, there was a man sitting on the other one._

_But she had also gone to England to find the right guy, right? She should start finding one; after all she is twenty three and is still single. And with a deep breath she made her resolve and walks to the table courageously. _

"_Ano… can I sit here?" She asked timidly and she cursed herself for that. _

_The man who was absorbed on the medical materials around him looked up_

…_and to her outmost shock, it is the man she was trying to forget._

"_Rei?"_

"Aya?" Rei said, waking her up from her reverie. She looked at him a little bit dazed from her weird flashback but her mood instantly soured as she notice what he is holding.

A ring…

For the person who is special for him.

Why can't she get over him? That incident in the coffee shop happen five years ago and the more they see each other, the more her feelings intensified. But to her great dismay he told her that he likes someone. That someone is so special that he will do anything for her. She envies that girl but at least she became best friends with him. But she did not think that tagging along to choose an engagement ring from the looks of things would be part of the best friend requirements. And she still did not meet the girl!

"Whose is this girl anyway, for you to be like this? You are always cold, no offense intended." She asked her hands on her hips. She did not mean to sound like that but she could not help it, she was extremely jealous and pissed off. How could he let her tag along with this without her approval?

_Even if he asked, you would do it in a snap._

Shut up!

"Someone's jealous." He said and it made her mood soured more. She pouts at him, her eyes looking at the beautiful ring in his hands.

"And someone is out of character. Let get this over with. Answer my question k? So that I could help you search the most perfect ring. The ring you chose is beautiful but I wanted to know who and what this girl like. To make sure the ring will fit perfectly with her. What is she like? And how does she accessories?" She asked, not looking at him but instead to the rings in the shelves. She is waiting for his answer as she look over to the expensive rings, oblivious on how hard he stare at her.

"She is beautiful." He started, looking intently at her back. He smiled lightly as he saw her looking intently to the rings around her. He chuckled a little as she huffed in irritation and without looking at him she motion him to go on, "She is intelligent. She is kind, strong but sometimes fragile. She is shy but that is what I like about her. We have this kind of silence that is so comfortable that you would never feel so awkward. And she is not vain, her accessories are simple. And I doubt that she will care so much in material things."

Her heart missed a beat and she feel that she could not breath. She straightens up and with a shaky voice, asked, "So who is this seemingly wonderful girl you described?"

He smiled lightly at her and it made her wonder why she is not unconscious. He moved slowly towards her and the more her heart beating frantically almost like it would like to go out of its ribcage. He stared at her and after a second when he was near enough, he kneeled down and took her hand.

"Rei?" She asked her voice shaking.

"I am not usually like this, so I would not repeat everything, you hear me? You are that girl Aya. The girl, that is special to my heart. I am so dumb not to see it before. I tried to push you away once but the second time we met the more my feelings made it painfully clear to me how much I like you. You are the girl, I wan to spend my life with. I love you Aya, please marry me?"

She looked at him dumbstruck and for a moment there she thought that she would not find her voice. He looked at her apprehensively as she still remains rooted in the spot because of shock. Why wouldn't she? The jewelry store is shining, love songs in the air and the sales lady are walking towards them with the most beautiful ring in her hand and most of all Rei proposes to her.

"I…understand. After the times I'm cruel to you it is understandable that you would not… don't worry I would not disturb you anymore." Rei said, and he stood up. Looking dejected, he turns his back on her and walks towards the door.

She looked at him, willing her body to go. And thank goodness it followed her and in a nanosecond she is already clutching the back of his shirt.

"Silly… I'll always love you. You are always a jerk but every time I convince myself that my heart could never bear the thought of letting you go away from me forever. And yes, I would marry you. I would marry you, Rei Otohata."

_And so the story of the two lovers begins._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In NEW YORK, 3 months after…

"Hello? Elle's main office, whose this?"

"Mayura, it's me." She smiles happily as she heard her husband's voice. But her smile faded when she saw the invitation card in her table. Her grip on the telephone cord tighten as she thought, _pain fade in time, she just hope it won't come back._

"Tatsuki! How's everything there?" She asked with the force cheerfulness she could muster, "How's the wedding preparations going? Tell the bride congratulations and good luck!"

"I'm going to do that. She is so excited; her face is practically glowing with happiness. Everything is going well but there are still lots of things to do. How's the kids?" he asked and she knew that he was feeling as troubled as she is. He was as straightforward as they become but when her husband avoids a discussion then it is a cause for worry.

"They're fine. They miss you. They asked me to tell you to hurry back to New York."

"You didn't miss me?" he whine and she laugh at his silliness.

"I miss you." she said sweetly, "I love you so take care in there! Don't let me hear that you are fooling around."

"Of course not sweetheart. You know that you are my only one!" He cooed sweetly and I smiled in return. Silence once again and when he speaks again I could feel my heart thumping wildly, "Did you give the invitation to her?"

"No, it's been on my desk for a week now. It's not like I doubt her saying she is over him. After all it's been ten years since it happen. But I don't know what it will do to her. After all whose guy on his right mind invite their ex-girlfriend on his wedding day?"

"IT was her decision, it was not his. The bride did not know they were together just the same as him." He stated sadly and I forgot to speak for a moment just staring into space. She knew her friend's love life like the back of her hand. They were classmates in college and she was her greatest confidante. It hurts to see that her friend literally went crazy after he told her off.

-- Mayura come to my office –

The intercom beep and she look up, startled.

"Well, I have to go now sweetheart the boss is calling me." She said and put the receiver down. She got all the papers on her table and knock on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door slowly and there she saw her colleague sitting down in her swivel chair, eating ramen.

"Good morning Miss Elle." She said politely, "Here is the proposed design for next week fashion show."

"You know Mayura you can always call me Ran when it's only the both of us." Ran said, grinning at her secretary. She took the papers from Mayura's hands and look through it, "I really don't understand why designers these days make such crappy drawings."

"And yours is the best?" Mayura teased. Ran laughed at this and give her and impish grin.

"But of course. I am a genius. Oh, Mayura cancel my appointments tomorrow I am going with a date with Alfie."

"I'm glad you finally settled with one man. I really thought you would continue jumping from one man to another."

"He is always there for me. And I love him. It had taken me a long time to realize that of course." She said sincerely looking through the windows as she recalled the day that they met, "He is a good man. He helps me a lot and was there when I was down."

"I am sure. I'm going now."

The door close and she turn back to her work, skimming through the drawings, when she felt something thick and short. She took it and saw a scented lavender envelope. She flipped at the back confuse on who is sending her a letter but she almost drop it when she read the inscription.

Miss Ran Kotobuki, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Rei Otohata and Aya Hoshino.

_But for her, this is the end of her hoping. _


	2. The other girl

Remembering Me

By: Monsterlife

_**No change whatsoever**_

Summary: It's been 10 years since the gang had separated. Once again they were reunited in Aya and Rei's engagement. Can past romances rekindle again? Or are they going to move on?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 2

The other girl

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Click

-You have one unread message-

Click

_Hi! Aya! This is Ran, in case you've forgotten!! I called to say that I will definitely attend the wedding! I cannot wait to see the shining bride to be!! See ya!_

-You have no message left-

Click

Miyu frowned at the message worriedly. It is not that she doesn't want to see her friend once again but history said that the groom is in love with the best friend. And she is afraid that it might ruin Aya's happiness. Looking at her know, she looks like any new bride to be. Nervous, yet excited. Her child kicks in her stomach, sensing her frustration and she smiled reassuringly. _Ran's not like that. Everything is gonna be fine._

She put the cellphone back at the bag and with deep breath she said, "Aya! Ran's coming! Finally after years of not contacting us! She's coming!" She could hear the gasp from the girl behind her and she instantly guess the reason for it but she tried not to show it to her face. She doesn't want her friend to worry and she does want to see Ran again. It's been a long time she had seen her.

"You look amazing in white. Sadly the design does not shout you. Try another one!"

"Hmm…you think so?" Aya asked uncertainly as she twirls around to see the whole dress. It's puffy in the shoulders and there are lots of frills in the bottom of the dress. She frowns and looks at Miyu again, "I guess your right. I'm glad Ran is coming; she can help me choose my wedding gown. Oh, Miyu there are lots of dresses to choose from, it is so exciting. And imagine this wedding will make us once again see each other? I'm so glad I haven't seen her for a long time!"

"Yeah me too." Miyu said, meaning every word of it although hesitantly.

"I hate to break this to you guys, but your beloved fiancée is once in love with your beloved best friend." Mami said sassily as she eyed the women with superiority, "It might be your wedding but I'll bet the groom can change his mind when he saw Ran."

"Ran is not like that! Don't listen to her Aya." Miyu said hotly, knowing full well that it can happen. Rei when they were in high school was madly in love with their best friend. Everyone knew about it only Ran herself seems oblivious to it.

"I know that." She said, twirling the hem of her dress nervously. She bit her lower lips tensely and look through and fro from each girl, "And I know I look like the bad one here if I said I don't want Ran to be around. I don't want her to ruin my wedding day. But she is my friend and I know her she would rather risk her life than to fall in love with my fiancée."

"How about your fiancée then?"

"Mami!!"

"It's okay Miyu. She is only worried……………… I asked him." She confessed uncertainly and she saw both of them gape at her shockingly, "I know, I know that I look like a jealous, insecure bitch. But I cannot help it! She is my friend, yes, but she once held his heart although she is too dense to notice. And I had to make sure, to know if my decision was right. If I can see her together with him without fear in my heart."

"WHEN??" They both asked, "And you don't act like an insecure, jealous bitch, you are just being a bride to be."

"When we were planning for the wedding. I asked him whether he likes her. If he would leave me for her. And he said no."

"That's because he didn't see her!! Ran shouldn't be here in your wedding."

"No, I trust him and I know he is serious when he said that. Because I remembered his expression, he looks so confused at the question and then he had smiled at me lovingly, caressed my cheeks and said, 'you are the only person that I can see. No one can take my sight off of you. Even Ran.'"

"He said that to you?" Miyu said, surprised. Of all her life knowing Otohata she never pegged him to be such a romantic, "That is so sweet."

"Eh, I guess he had forgotten that annoying girl after all."

"And you've got to admit Mami; you want to see what she looks like again!"

"Of course! After ten years of not seeing her, I also want to see how pathetic she became."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ran's POV

'_Why on earth did I come back?'_

Flashback…

"**I'm invited to my best friend's wedding!" I announced immediately after banging the door open. Alfredo, my thirty something, handsome, therapist look up, momentarily surprised at seeing me rather than on my announcement. **

"**Good morning to you too." He said calmly and I have this feeling he is treating me like a child again, "So what can I do for you Ms. Kotobuki?"**

"**Gah! You and your pleasantries!" I said exasperatedly. I lied down at the sofa and look at the ceiling, "I'm invited to my best friend's wedding! They even ask me to be the bridesmaid!"**

"**That's natural. Aya Hoshino was, is, your best friend since high school." He pointed out sarcastically, "I really don't see what the problem is. Unless of course you still haven't cured your phobia of weddings and marriages?"**

**I reddened at the comment and the guiltier I get when I look at his gentle face, "I don't have a phobia. I am not the white wearing dress with elaborate festival kind of person. If you love each other living together is enough. Your just showing off when you are gonna get married."**

"**But you almost got married once."**

"**That's not the point here!" I said indignantly but I recoiled at the sad look he gave me, "It was in the past Alfie. I was young; it was my first serious relationship. I just went to the flow at that time."**

"**And your mature now?" he asked and I could feel myself trembling with anger, "Never mind you are here to know if you should go or not? You want me to advice you? Right! What is wrong with Aya Hoshino marrying Rei Otohata?"**

"**That is advising?" I asked sarcastically.**

"**This is helping. I don't find anything wrong with it."**

"**He once liked me! Isn't she threatened if I go there? And she is making me her bridesmaid!" **

"**That might sound like you care for your friend but to me it sounded like you want to protect yourself. What is that you want to protect Ran? Your feelings for him? It was ten years ago don't you think he had forgotten you?"**

"**We all know that he had forgotten me a long time ago." I said bitterly, oblivious to the stare he had given me, "I'm not sad or anything about that! It's been a long time and I am living the life right now. Why would I want to disrupt them?"**

"**Because you could never forget the past if you keep hiding here. And we will not go to a debate whether if you're hiding or not. I still have another appointment. Want I want to say is, it might be better for you to see them, find out if you are really cured. Staying here would not help you. You will never forget."**

"**I had forgotten all about it!" I shouted at him, "I'll go! Because my best friend invited me and I miss all of them. Not because I'll get 'cured'! I haven't seen them for a long time! And I want to congratulate them myself. At least that stupid egghead of a guy actually had a mind to propose to her."**

**I stood up from the couch and walk towards him, my hands wrapping around him. I rest my chin on his shoulder and ask, "Are you completely sure about this? Aren't you nervous at all?"**

**He holds my hand and kisses it softly, caressing it and said, "I'm beginning to regret it already. But I love you so much that I want the best for you. I don't want to see you in tears again. I don't want to see you froze up whenever you see a church and there's a wedding inside it. I'm a selfish guy Ran. I want you all by myself. I don't want any guy sharing the space in your heart."**

**I look at him, tears in my eyes. He caresses my cheeks softly and closes the gap to kiss me sweetly in the lips. My heart fluttered, like it always did when I am this close to him. **

"**I'll marry you after this." I said, caressing his cheeks.**

"**Don't make promises you cannot make." He said, sighing. He put me into his lap and nuzzled my neck, "I am content on whatever you decided. If marriage is not ok with you then it's fine with me."**

"**I never make promises. I will marry you after this. Are you going to come with me?"**

"**After I finalize my leave I will come after you. Don't worry I'll be there."**

"**Thank you."**

End of flashback…

'_Is this really the right choice, Alfie?' _Going back to Japan and seeing Shibuya again the first face I could remember is him, '_My best friend's fiancé.'_

"I'm really a screwed up bitch aren't I?"

End of Ran's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Miyu! Have you found a wedding gown yet?" Yamato asked the tired girls as they reach the Kotobuki household, "Mom, Dad and Sayo already have gone to your new house Aya."

"I see. Gah! It's too tiring! There are lots of things to do." She complained albeit a little bit happily at her going to be happily ever after, "Can you believe it? I am getting married! To the most handsome guy in the city. I am gonna get married with my prince from high school."

"What I cannot believe is that the house he had. I never know that Otohata has that kind of house in his name. It is too pretty and you really can see it is made for his someone special." Mami said dryly, "It really looks like he made it just to give it to you when you marry. It looks like the house is really made for you."

"Really? You think so? At first I thought it was weird for him having that magnificent dream like house. And I was really surprise when he told me it was for me." She said happily oblivious to the hidden stares of Miyu and Yamato. Her phone rang and she felt like heaven when she saw the number on the phone. _It was her Rei! _"Excuse me guys."

"I find something peculiar about the house." Miyu said uncertainly.

"What? You mean a ghost."

"Yeah a ghost." She said, "So how was your day darling."

"Marvelous. Yours? I hope you don't strain yourself Miyu. The baby is coming soon." He asked worriedly and she smiled at him lovingly pecking him on the cheeks.

"Ugh lovers. You should be thankful my Yuuya is not here." Mami said and they all laughed at that. Then the doorbell ring startling them all.

"Who do you think that is? Are you expecting anyone Yamato? We will be going to the house soon. Rei said that everything is prepared, everybody is waiting for us." Aya said when she had finished talking to the phone with her fiancé. "How about bringing him to the party and you could talk fully with him there."

"Good idea. Let's go." Yamato said to them and lead the troop to the front door. He opens the front door revealing his younger sister, "Ran?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	3. Reunion and the onslaught of memories

Cool

Remembering ME

By: Monsterlife

Summary: It's hard to stay in the sideline watching him marrying your best friend, the person he dumps just to stay with you. And all you can do is watch the other way while he receive happiness from her.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3

Reunion and the onslaught of memories.

AYA's POV

"Rei!" I said happily and jump out of the car and into his arms. Ignoring the hooting we got from our friends that were in the gate, he gave me a slow tantalizing kiss in the lips and when we broke off he smiled lovingly at me. If he was not holding me right now I might just turn into a puddle from all this sweetness coming from him. _He really is different from the guy I know back from high school. _

"Did you find a gown yet?" he asked, his hands holding me in the waist.

"Hmm…not yet. But the others force Ran to design one for me. She is now a designer by the way, working for a famous brand!!" I said brightly back at him, looking at his face. Call it jealousy or whatever but I dreaded the fact that if I look at him he was not looking at me but looking longingly at my guest. But to my surprised he was still focused on me and not even a second he look at Ran. _I guess I am way into soap drama to believe that he might rekindle the love he had for her. _Unrequited love is always like that, take me one for example.

"I know that you are gonna be newly weds soon but can you wait for that before you act so sweet in front of all of us?" Mami said disgustingly as she went down from the car. She flipped her hair and surveyed the place, "Where is Yuuya anyway? Why is he not here welcoming me?"

"Yuuya's at the back, barbecuing." Rei explained.

A voice from behind startled us and we immediately whipped our head to the noise to see what the commotion is all about.

"Careful Miyu. You're pregnant!"

"Ran I am not gonna get an accident by just going down the car. You are worst than Yamato." She said affectionately. Yamato took her in his arms and hug her just like the way Rei is hugging me. _It's like valentines in September. _

"Gah! This is like Valentines in September!" Ran said jokingly, as if reading my thoughts and sharing it to others.

"Then find a boyfriend!" Yamato joked, laughing slightly, "At least you won't feel left out."

"I already have one Yamato. He is New York and stuck in his work. Don't worry all of you I will introduce him to you before the wedding. I'm sure he would finish all those loose ties."

"Rei! This is Ran, incase you have forgotten. She looks so different that I even mistook her for someone only Yamato can distinguish his sister from that popular designer Elle." I said, holding both of their hands. I have to admit when I saw Ran in front of the doorstep in the Kotobuki's household I was shocked because of the transformation. And then uncertainty kick in but seeing Rei like this _I am just too happy that I made the right decision._

"Otohata." Ran said flatly but few of us notice. I did not even notice the way she keep pulling her hand away from my hold or the way she look away when Rei look at her. Because as much as I like to keep an eye to my friend, I much prefer to look at Rei's face. _But I still could feel the tension coming from the both of them. _

"Kotoboki."

"You finally propose to Aya! Congrats! You actually had the balls to do that!" Ran said cracking a huge grin, "I thought you would never grow a brain! Or balls for that matter."

"I am unlike you Kotobuki. You actually stop coloring your hair." Rei said coldly and I have to tug him and tiptoe to only whisper 'be nice' to his ear. He looks at me and drew me closer to him, "I hear your making Aya's dress, and you better do it well."

"I have lots of talents in designing. Don't worry about it. I'll make Aya's dream wedding gown. And make her more beautiful and shining in her wedding day." She said guilelessly. But still I have to wonder if her voice carries coldness to it. I look at the others, frowning, but the reassuring smile that Yamato and Miyu gave me comforted me. _I guess I was just imagining it. _

"I want to see my Yuuya! Let's go to the backyard."

I nodded and smiled to them. Rei lead us to the back but before I could follow them Ran stopped me in the shoulder.

"What is it Ran?"

"You were right; this house is a dream house." She said wistfully as she stared at the house that I would be living after the wedding.

"I told you didn't I?" I said happily and tugged her in the arm, "C'mon let's see the others."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"RAN!!" Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki, Sayo, Yuuya, Tatsuki said happily and hug her tightly, "When did you got back?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Are you going to stay here again?"

"Are you going back?"

"What happen to you?"

I smiled happily as friends and families gather around Ran. I look up at Rei and he smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Looks like your friend steal your spotlight." He said jokingly, a small smile on his face, "You look beautiful."

"Mmm…really?" I asked impishly, "So how did everything go in here? Is everything ok?"

"Don't worry about it. Tatsuki has already found us a musician, then I already book the reception area." he said, encircling me in his arms. I look up to his face and kiss him in the lips, "Happy?"

"Really happy." I said smiling widely, "I love you, Rei."

"I love you too Aya." He said, also lost to our own world. The shout coming from Ran startled us and we immediately look at their direction.

"OHHH!! Hot couple!!" She said jubilantly, cupping her hands to her mouth. We all laughed at her antics, "Wait for the honeymoon guys!!"

"You also look hot, Ran!" Tatsuki shouted, stealing her away from everyone, "Why did you ever got here?"

"Tatsuki that's the wrong question." Miyu said and everyone laugh with her, "Your supposed to asked when did you get here?"

"I guess I am just too shocked to see my lovely Ran back!" Tatsuki said excitedly, hugging Ran until she suffocates.

"Yeah, it is really shocking that she came back." Rei murmured to himself, "I thought she died or something."

"…" I really don't know how to react to that statement.

"You're suffocating me Tatsukichi!" Ran said and everyone back off to give her air, "Second to answer your questions, I just got back this afternoon. I am staying in a hotel. I would come back to New York after the wedding. I will visit you however if I have time. And great things happen to me!"

"Everyone break off!" Mami called clapping her hands to get attention, "We're eating now. But first a toast to the happy couple."

Everyone clap and the bride to be blushed at the attention. Then the sound of spoon hitting glass tore away their attention to Mami and to Ran who was smiling widely to everyone.

"A toast to OTOHATA AND AYA! May you have a fruitful union, if you all know what I mean!! Ain't you excited to see little Otohata and little Aya running wildly around?" She shouted happily which made a lot of teasing from all of my friends and family. I smiled at them, feeling my face hot all over. And my mind imagining to little Aya and little Rei, _it sounds nice, real nice. _

"Otohata don't make Aya cry again!" Ran said, winking at me and I smiled at her for the luck that I've got.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ran's POV

Everyone was laughing and eating, enjoying thoroughly the merry making. The bride to be is happily chatting to Otohata and her parents. The groom to be is with her, his arms on her shoulder, laughing at some joke. _I should enjoy this. _But my heart really hurts so badly. It hurts to the point that it is hard to breath.

"His laugh sound so _gay. _I really don't know what Aya sees in him. He is a snob, ugly to the point the mirror will break if his reflection reflected on it and worse of all that gay laugh of his. I never for once like that laugh." I said to myself.

"Careful you're gonna break the glass." A voice whispered in my ear and I sharply turn around to see Tatsukichi's smiling face.

"Excuse me?" I asked sassily but slowly soften my hold in the glass.

"Your glass it might break." Tatsuki said, looking smugly at my hand that holds the glass. Piss off and slightly embarrassed I put the glass down at the table and face him off angrily, "Hurts isn't it looking at him laughing with his new fiancée. Stab you from the heart, right?"

"Me? Hurt? I played with lots of men before I hook up with Alfie. Why would I be hurt listening in that baboon laugh?" I said laughing. But my laugh sounded so force and crack that I almost want to get away from here.

"Want me to tell you why?"

"Spare me." I said my eyes avoiding looking at his sympathetic ones.

"It's because that laugh would never be yours. It will permanently belong to her."

I look at the aforementioned girl. She was looking lovingly at Rei and while he at her. And I unconsciously tighten my grip at the table. And I could feel my tears threatening to come out. _Why am I feeling like this? I guess this is what Aya felt back then when Rei was supposedly in love with me when they were still together back in high school_

"Good for her! She's been gaga over the guy since high school and as for me, I really care less." I said jokingly but I still cannot see a crack of a smile in his face. I tugged him in the sleeved and with a big smile I said, "Come on! Let's rock this place. I supposed your wife won't be mad if I take you for a second."

"I'm just glad that you are not hysterical right now. Since this house held many precious memories. How can you ever withstand the onslaught of torturous memories of those joyous times?" He said and I stiffen visibly. It had taken me a lot of effort to just step off the car. Seeing Rei again after all those years in the hands of another woman almost made my resolve crumble to dust, "I heard you are gonna make Aya's gown."

"I'm just glad they are marrying." _So that I would not hope like I did the last few years that he would come back and remember those times we were together. _But past is past. It would never come back.

"Excuse me Tatsukichi I have to go to the lady's room!" I said jubilantly, slapping him in the back. _I need to get away from you and your concerns. _

"You should ask Aya where it is! Everyone might think you own this place once!" He shouted earning a laugh from everyone. Aya heard it obviously and laughing her way to me, she stops in front of me and Tatsuki.

_And once again I could feel myself burning hot in anger at her joyful face and the way his eyes followed her everywhere. _

"Rei looks so in love with you." I said and I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart. Because saying only those words made it hurt so badly. _Impossible! _This is not because I still love him or anything! _I love Alfie now! Not him!_ "SO where is the lady's room?"

"Near the library. Let's go." She said and led me inside the house.

I am afraid to go inside it but I cannot help it, I really need to pee. And Tatsukichi is right the onslaught of memories is terrible. Because once my feet step into the house, memories from before plagued my mind and the lid that I firmly put on my brain finally open, letting all those memories flow. It was unstoppable and instantaneous and my heart barely prepared for the onslaught.

_Flashback:_

"_Why are there so many house magazines in your apartment? You're studying medicine right?" I asked that late evening as I skim through the pages. The smell of spaghetti rolled in my nose and I breathed deeply to smell it, "Hmm…that smells nice."_

"_Of course, I'm cooking it. I'm a genius at everything." He said smirking, "And those magazines are for research. My friend needs them."_

"_Oh wow. You become helpful." I said sarcastically. I look at his yummy back and grin impishly. A nice specimen of a man all to myself. I am one lucky gal, "Can I taste the sauce?"_

_He seems to mull over it, much to my annoyance but he turn to me and motion for me to come, "Come here then. Here, taste it."_

_I sipped the sauce in the spoon and relish the sweet and tomato-ish taste of it and I grin in satisfaction._

"_Like it."_

"_Love it!"_

"_Now then be a good kid and go back to sit." He said jokingly and patted me in the head. I pouted at him but he brushed it off and kissed me on the lips and murmured to my ears, "Your right it is tasty."_

_I blush at this and immediately got away from him. Sending him a glare that he laughed off, I sat back and watch him do his magic. But bored out of my wits seconds later I turn back to the magazine and skim the pages when something caught my eye. It was a kitchen. It was modern but cozy and spacious. There is wood as its table in the center and the floor is also made of wood. But the rest can just be described as modernized but not modernized to the point it is for show but it is something for a mother._

"_It's my perfect kitchen!" I said gleefully, "Look! Look! Isn't it nice?" _

_I showed the picture to Rei and he scoffed at it._

"_You do not even cook."_

"_Oh shut up! A girl can dream for her perfect kitchen!" I said angrily slumping back to the chair, "And I can cook even if it is barely edible."_

_End of flashback._

"Ran? Are you ok?" Aya asked worriedly, "You stop in the middle of the hallway."

"No. I am ok." I said smiling. My gaze looking to the first room in the hallway. There is wood as its table in the center and the floor is also made of wood. But the rest can just be described as modernized but not modernized to the point it is for show but it is something for a mother. But Aya's personal touches with it made it cozier.

"Oh, that's the kitchen." Aya explain, "It's nice isn't it? Rei's father said it was specially made for someone. I guess it was for Rei's grandmother or great grandmother. This house was with them before he gave it to me."

"I see." I said nodding idiotically, my legs going weaker by every step.

_Flashback:_

"_What is so nice about this anniversary gift of yours that I have to be blindfolded?" I whine at him but he just ignored me and pushed me further, "Hey careful! I am a precious person!"_

"_Here. Now open your eyes." He said while untying the blindfold. I open my eyes slowly and it widen like a flying saucer and my mouth hang until the ground as I saw the place. It was my dream living room! I look around the house, my mind still cannot accept that everything here is what I've dream off._

"_Is this a dream?" I asked, "Because if it is then don't wake me up."_

"_Happy anniversary Ran." He whispered to my ears and I whipped my head instantly to him. My smile broadens and I could just feel the tears going down my eyes._

"_For me?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Yup. For you."_

"_B-but how? Everything here is just what I want it to be! It's like you memorize every dream things I throw at you!!" I said confuse. Touching everything I can touch just to reassure myself that this is real and not a dream._

"_Well those magazines help."_

_End of flashback._

"By the way Ran I am way too curious about this Alfie person. When we were in the car you mention his work and everything. But you never mention how long you were together!" Aya asked, waking me up from my reverie.

"A year." I said, tears forming in my eyes. _I want to run away._ But when we reach the living room my feet skidded to a stop and my heart feels like it was running in a mile. Because in the middle of the room there hang Rei's picture. It was so badly sketched but to me it was so familiar. _It was so achingly familiar_, "This is badly drawn. Why do you still hang it there?"

"It's Rei's picture. He wants it down but her father insisted on putting it up. It's the only thing that he insisted to do in this whole wedding preparation. So we just let it hang there. I guess a friend of his father made it for him."

_Wow, I was right for not hoping. _

"Who made this?"

"Rei didn't remember who made it for him." she said, now besides me, "I suppose the one who made this really value their friendship. It looks like it is really made with love."

_He didn't remember. _

Those words hurt more than I could imagine.

My fingers trace uncertainly in the frame and like a password to a computer, it triggers something in my memory and before I can stop it, like 3D I went back to a time to my past.

_Flashback:_

"_What is this? It looks like a dog!!" _

"_Rei Otohata!!" I said angrily, my face reddened with shame. I should not have given him a personalized drawing of his face. I knew it! He would only laugh at it, "That's my anniversary gift for you!! Can't you see that's you?"_

"_Well…not really." He said, turning it around and around while laughing so hard. Embarrassed and angry I snatch the painting away from his hand and sat down far away from him. I held the painting protectively and stare venomously at the ungrateful man. He laughed at this and walk towards me enveloping me in his embrace, "I look like a dog but I love it."_

"_Stupid! Egghead! You don't know art!" I said pouting. He laughed silently and to appease me he kiss my forehead, the tip of nose, and all over my face aside from my lips, "You are just lying."_

"_I am not kidding. If it's coming from you I love it." he said. I look up to him and a smiled formed in my lips. I could never hate him. I kiss him smack in the lips and hug him tightly, "Happy Anniversary Ran."_

"_Happy Anniversary, Rei." I said, we look at each for a moment and grin simultaneously. My eyes gaze over the empty house and I really have to wonder where he got the money, "Are you really serious? You're really giving me this house?"_

"_It's your dream house isn't it?"_

"_Well, yeah you really followed it to T. That's why you keep showing me those houses magazine. Just to create this beautiful house. But this most be expensive! Not that I am saying I don't like it because I love it but I'm worrying about the price."_

"_I want to marry you. I want the very best for you. You're my princess and anything you like I would give it to you. And don't worry about the price, I work part time modeling, remember?" he said and kiss me on the lips. He took the picture forcibly away from me before I could utter a protest, "Now where to put this?"_

"_Wait? Your gonna hang that?"_

"_A portrait is made to be hang. Didn't your college professors tell you that? And to think that you study art." He said while expecting every place in this nice, furniture-less house. I followed him and halted to a stop when he stopped at the place near the doorway, "We'll put it here! So that everyone would see the drawing you made just for me."_

"_But I thought you said it was ugly! And people would just laugh seeing that. I would."_

"_They would be laughing at my face. And plus I love it, that's all that matters to me. And they would be jealous because my beautiful future wife made me this."_

_End of flashback_

"Ran? The CR is here."

"Yeah," I said wiping the tears hurriedly at the back of my hand, "I'm coming."

Continued on the third chapter…


	4. And the fairytale started to unfold

Remembering Me

Remembering Me

_I am sorry, I completely change chapter four due to my carelessness I erased the previous chapter. And no, the next chapters would not hurt Aya since she is blissfully unaware of what's going on Ran's brain. Although she would be hurt ultimately since Ran decided to be a bitch and take what is hers from the beginning. And yeah I like Ran and Rei pairings but since '_If in the end Rei remembered Ran again, he'd have cancel his wedding with Aya and choose to be with Ran again right? I think that doesn't sound good. It seems like Rei just played with women's heart and did the same to the women he loved. And Aya looked like the antagonist here, because it showed like she took Rei from Ran.' _I took that kind of review then I have to reevaluate everything again but no worries I finally decided on what to do. _

Chapter 4

_And the fairytale started to unfold_

Everything is going perfectly well. I, Aya, will marry the love of my life and everything is finally right again.

Aya's POV

I look at him sleeping peacefully. I trace his face and memorize it in my memory. Every curve and every angle I tried to put it all to my memory. My heartbeats wildly and my hand burns when I touch him. And when he stirred and look at my way I could feel my heart skip a beat.

_Flashback:_

"_Do you like Ran?"_

"_I like her."_

_End of flashback_

My face contorted into pain as I remembered that day when I was in high school. It felt like my heart was breaking and torn into pieces but _I'm glad you chose me this time around._

"Rei, wake up." I murmured softly to my lover's ear. He stirred a bit but went back to sleep his hands however is roaming in my body.

I could feel my face heating up and I bit back a moan when his hands cupped my breast, "REI! Were supposed to meet the others back in the hotel!"

"What's the rush?" he said, nibbling in my ear. My eyes widen and I could hear the laughter coming out of my mouth.

"It tickles," I said in gasping breath, "C'mon Rei get up. If you behave I'll do anything you want me to do tonight."

"Promise?" He said so childishly that I bit back a laugh and nodded at him. Sighing he stood up from the bed in all his naked glory and went to the bathroom, "Aya I'll be in the bathroom first ok?"

"Hmm…" I said contently, smiling at him lovingly. _I really feel the luckiest woman in the world._

Rei's POV

Damn! This is going for weeks now! Since that stupid Kotobuki arrive here in Shibuya my heart cannot stop but run like a mile whenever she is near and these stupid dreams keep appearing every night! Damn it! What is this Karma?

I turn the shower in full force, the heat of the water burning my skin. But I could care less; I want to erase the felt of the dream last night. Everything was so vivid like it really happen but that's impossible. Kotobuki is that insane girl who was trying to convince me that I like her! That's all!! That's all she is!!

_She smiled at me and it felt like the sun shining on my dreary morning. I watch her amused at her dancing and unable to take it I asked, "What the hell are you doing? Imitating a monkey?"_

GOD!

I punched the wall angrily. And then covered my fist with my head as the pain in my head increased. Why am I remembering that dream?

_She pouted but danced nonetheless. It was the most ridiculous dance I had ever seen. Her hands are flying around and her body is swaying like an orangutan. But I could hear the laughter from my own mouth and she finally stopped whatever she was doing and smiled. And Oh GOD! Her smile blew me away._

"_I'm glad. You haven't smiled for weeks." She sighed softly as she sits in my lap. She hugged me tightly and whispered, "Are you ok now?"_

"_Yeah, don't worry. I'm ok now." I said to her, hugging her back. _

_Thanks to you Ran, I'm ok now. _

Ran! Ran! Ran! Why am I dreaming about Kotobuki! Why can't I ever dream about…

"Rei?" Aya's soft voice penetrates my thoughts and I look at the doorway of the bathroom seeing her looking at me worriedly, "You took so long. And I got so worried."

Aya? Why can't I ever dream about you?

"Rei? Are you ok?" She asked closing the door and joins me in the shower. She touched the huge scar in my back and murmured, "Is your scar hurting?"

"No." I said, smiling at her to placate her worry, "This scar is five years too long. It does not hurt anymore. And no, the memories from the car accident are only memories. I am not troubled by it."

"I'm glad." She said smiling in relief and in one millisecond as if my eyes are fooling me I could see Kotobuki smiling in relief and looking at me with those eyes. I could feel my heart beat beating wildly and I have to put my hand to placate it. Aya look up and bit her lips worriedly, "Something wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I said _it's just my stupid imagination! _She put her hand in my hand I could feel my head lighted and my heart return to normal. It's always like this. Whenever I am with her I could always feel at ease and all my worries gone. I put my other hand to hers and said, "I love you."

_Why do I sound like I am convincing myself?_

"I love you too Rei Otohata." She said and tiptoed, kissing me in the lips.

_Ahh…whatever! I have Aya, I love Aya. And if my dreams are my forgotten past then it would stay forgotten. I cannot hurt Aya, I love her. _

Ran's POV

_Here I am playing with those memories again  
And just when I thought time had set me free  
Those thoughts of you keep taunting me_

Click –

I off the radio with vengeance and my hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. _Unbelievable! _For all the places for me to hear this song!

I stopped my car in the red light and dialed Aya's number. _I have to tell her I cannot go with this day's wedding preparation. _My projects are peaking up and I hate to cancel them all just because of this wedding.

"Hello?" A male's voice picked it up and my ears peaked up and my heart skips a beat as I heard his voice. _This is the first time we spoke privately since I came here, _"What do you need Kotobuki?"

I smiled bitterly, _he sounded irritated just like always when he is with me! _

But even if how much I convince myself that I am fine and everything is just normal my heart still beats so wildly and I have this unfortunate thought that it is anticipating his next words.

Rei's POV

My hand tightens at the cordless phone. I was just out of the shower when I heard the phone rings and all of the bad luck it is Kotobuki that is calling.

But I got this feeling and I could not help it but my heart is anticipating hearing her voice. And it is so irritating since I am supposed to hate her.

_Flashback:_

"_What is that girl doing here?" my mother asked angrily and I looked up from the book I was reading. I saw my father putting the fruits in my bedside looking nonchalant as ever._

"_Good morning mother. Glad you are visiting me in the hospital." I said sarcastically, "What brings you here?"_

"_I just want to see you." She said sweetly and hugged me tightly. She is acting like any good mother to her children ever since I got into a car accident. But I couldn't help this feeling of hatred that is in my heart. But it is so unreasonable that I dismiss it. She spoke again to me and I tried my best to listen to her tirade, "Rei, honey, I know I shouldn't say this but that girl, made you and your girlfriend from high school, Aya Hoshino broke up. She drugs you and made it look like she sleeps with you so that your relationship with Aya would be destroyed. She likes you for a long time and she was so angry with you when you chose Aya in the end. Have you forgotten that?"_

"_No." I said angrily. I had forced this story out of my mother's mouth when my mother heard Kotobuki saying that I am her fiancée and I am going to marry her. My mother was so shocked and appalled that I have to ask her what was wrong when Kotobuki was gone. And she told me this story. I could feel myself burning in anger and with contempt I said, "Don't worry I remember."_

_End of flashback_

Ran's POV

"Spit it out Kotobuki!" He said harshly and I have to bit my mouth to stop the tears coming out of my eyes. _What am I expecting? No, I shouldn't feel like this! Alfie would be sad! I don't want to betray him and his kindness!_

"I have to talk to Aya." I said coldly but my hands were shaking from the stabbing pain. _He is with her, _"It's about today."

"She is still in the bathroom." He said, and my eyes blurred. _What do I expect? For them to wait until marriage? _"Look we'll be meeting in the hotel just talk to her there."

"I see. Goodbye then."

"Goodbye." he said and cut the connection. I stared at the phone his words ringing in my ears and once again the stupid, stupid, stupid past came hunting me back again.

_Flashback:_

"_Please…" I choked out, my knees dropping on the floor and I was holding his legs for dear life, "Please, Rei. Don't forget about me… about us…"_

"_I don't like you Kotobuki. I don't even think I like you! You're just a loud troublemaker. Why the heck would I come to like you? Maybe I like you once but all I know is that it's not you I like but your best friend, Aya." He said coldly, looking down on me. _

_I felt so weak and my hold on him loosens. He took the chance to get away from me and walk inside his house. Leaving me there broken and crying. His mom was right, he really did forget about me._

_End of flashback_

Aya's POV

I pulled Rei excitedly at the hotel lobby as I saw both Ran and Mami talking animatedly in the table. Rei had said Ran had something to talk to me about; maybe it's about the wedding dress.

"Slowly, Aya. The day is still young." Miyu teased and I laughed with her, "Excited to see the church?"

"Very much." I said happily, "And I am thinking, how about a picnic? For the gang to get together and all. Don't you think that's a good idea Rei?"

"Yeah." He said and smiled, "It's a good idea. Do you want me to help you with it?"

"Oh My GOD! Rei is helping!" Rei's best friend said and I stifled my laugh as Rei hit him at the back. _I just wish happy days like this won't end._

Ran's POV

"RAN! MAMI!" Aya shouted and we both turned our heads to the voice. The whole gang is there and my smile instantaneously wipes off my face when I saw both of them holding hands. And the worst of it all he was looking at her with that small smile playing on his lips and my heart felt like it's cracking into tiny bits.

_Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh, baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you_

Shut up you stupid song! What do you know?

"Ohh… is that my wedding gown?" Aya said excitedly, "It looks so pretty!"

"Of course! I made it that's why!" I said proudly, smiling half heartedly, "So now I just need some of your comments. I mean I like for you to create your dream gown to this perfect wedding. What do you think?"

"Really? That's sounds good. Right Rei?" Aya asked, looking at her fiancée lovingly. I tear off my eyes from the scene, unable to explain to myself why the heck I am feeling this way. _I love Alfie! I love Alfie! I love Alfie! I love Alfie!_

"Hmm… I like it. But can you make the wedding gown up to the knees only? It would look nice." He said so seriously while looking at the draft. His brows were together and he looks so confuse to himself. I look at him my hand hanging in mid-air and his words drifted me to the past again.

_Flashback…_

"_So here's the draft of your wedding gown!" The wedding planner said happily and I smiled at her thankfully._

"_Hmm… I like it up to the knees only." I said and Rei look at me, confused._

"_Why? It looks nice if it is up to the floor. It looks more traditional." He said so seriously. I giggled in response and kiss the tips of his nose._

"_I know. But it would not look good on me. It would look good on other people but not to me. I really want it only up to my knees, pretty please with icing on top?" I asked. _

"_What would you give me in return if I said, yes?" he asked challenging me. I look at his smiling face and hug him for dear life._

"_I will do anything you want for a day. How about that?"_

"_Make it a week." He whispered to my ear and its like electricity traveled in my body._

"_Sure."_

_End of flashback._

"Are you sure? It does not look good on Aya." I said hesitantly and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I just remembered someone saying that to me. So what do you think Aya?" He asked looking at her and she looks back at him mulling it over.

"Well… I like it long. Is that ok?" she asked and a slow smile spread in his face.

"Whatever you like darling."

"Excuse me. I need to go the lady's room." I said smiling, _I really feel like barfing._

I hurriedly went to the toilet and locked the door. I stared at the mirror and I could see the tears falling rapidly in my eyes. I feel so irritated, so angry, so hopeless…

"What's happening to me?" I asked weakly. I got my phone and dialed Alfie's number.

"Hello?"

"Alfie?" I asked, and my voice unintentionally sounded small and weak.

"Are you alright Ran?" he asked worriedly, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah," I said smiling a little. As always his voice is comfort to my ears, "I just want to hear your voice that's all. I miss you Alfie."

"I miss you too sweetheart. I'll be there in the wedding reception."

"I see." I said slowly, I want him to be here but there is this innate feeling inside of me that keeps telling me that I am not waiting for him to come here, "I'll wait for you then……………………… I love you Alfie."

"I love you too Ran. But I've gotta go. I have a client now." He said disconnecting the call. I look at my cellphone and hug it tightly to my chest. I sat down on the cold hard floor as realization hits me full force.

_My resolve is crumbling down. _


	5. The pieces of the puzzle

Remembering Me

Remembering Me

Chapter 5

The pieces of the puzzle

- You're always be a part of me. No matter what you think, I still love you. – Ran Kotobuki

Ran's POV

"I'm only outside the church and my legs are already shaking this badly." I said dryly, looking up at the huge, old cathedral. _Must be what that old hag wants. _

I looked around and could see few church goers going out of the place and most of the people remaining inside are the workers who are preparing for the wedding this Saturday. I could feel my hand clenching at its sight and regrettably tears are forming in my eyes. And even if I want to move from my position and at least go near the door, my feet were shaking too hard for it to move. _What am I doing? I already decided to move on!_

"Ran!! What are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked, running towards me. I smiled at him but I could feel my heart pounding so hard in my chest, _it was just like this. But instead of him it was his wife running towards me. _

Flashback:

_I open the door of the car and step off of it. My veil spreading across the floor. My friend in college and one of the two people that bears witness to our wedding, Mayura, rushed towards my side. I smiled at her oblivious to the worry across her face. _

_It's my wedding. And the happiest moment of my life. Well… it is rushed and I was unable to wear the gown I want to wear for my own wedding. But this simple Sunday dress would do well and at least the veil is finish. The more important thing is I would be married to the man I love and his parents cannot do anything about us anymore. They can't separate us again. And after this I could tell our friends and my family back in Shibuya about us. I just hope they would be more accepting about it. And I hope they will attend the second wedding we are planning in Shibuya. _

_And I know I am betraying Aya (even if they are not together anymore) for this but hopefully she would forgive me…forgive us from doing this._

"_Ran…" she said sounding distress. I looked at her and I could feel the nervousness in my heart. What if…did his parents tried to stop him? No, he can't be stop. I trust him. _

"_What is it?" I asked keeping the worry off my voice, "The priest is not here?"_

"_No…we probably shouldn't worry but the groom and Tatsuki is not here yet." Mayura said and I could feel my heart sinking. Did they meet an accident?_

"_Probably traffic." I said, reassuring both of us, "Did you call them?"_

"_I called but their cellphone is out of coverage area."_

"_Maybe they left it." I said again, "We'll wait. He will come. He would rather die than to desert me."_

_End of flashback_

Ironic, but one hour after the wait we got a call not from my fiancée but from the hospital, telling me he got into an accident. And forgive me but I completely forgot that Tatsuki was there in the car with him. All I could see is him splattered in blood and it almost killed me to go to the hospital.

Flashback

_I'm numb, blank, just rushing through the hospital bumping into unknown people in my hurry. _

"_Hold there." A nurse said stopping me to get inside the emergency room. I look at her, my mascara running down my face and my hands holding my dress to avoid tripping. I could feel my heart twisting and cutting into pieces. My hands are so clammy from the nervous sweat. And it was trembling so much that the dress is so crumpled._

"_Are you alright? Do you need water?" The nurse asked worriedly but I could not hear her. I was too worried._

"_Rei." I said my voice hoarse from crying, "Otohata Rei is he ok? Is he alright? What happen to him?"_

"_Ran." Tatsuki's voice penetrated in my mind. My heart skips a beat. Rei's ok! Tatsuki is ok so it means Rei is ok!!_

"_Tatsuki!" I said happily, noting the wounds in his face and the bandaged in his arm, "Where's Rei?"_

"_He is in the emergency room. He got all the damaged. He was driving the car and he was directly hit…"_

_End of flashback_

"Ran you alright?" Tatsuki asked worriedly, "You've been spacing out since I reach here. Don't tell me you still remember that event."

Bull's-eye.

"What event?" I asked innocently, holding my hands together so that he would not see it shaking, "Anyways Miyu asked me to help you with the arrangement and she said to tell you that the picnic is this afternoon. So you need any help?"

He looked at me, surprised clearly written in his face, "You know when you first got here I really thought that you would break down but I'm wrong once again. You completely forgotten about him and you are even helping in the wedding!"

_If my hands remain idle and my brain remains free from work then I might do something that I might regret… _is what I wanted to say. But this is Tatsukichi, and he knows my past with Otohata. So instead I smiled at him wildly showing my happiness that Aya is finally getting married and then said, "As I told you before Tatsukichi, past is past. HAHAHA! I am a super gal; do you think a mere heartache will trap me in the past? And I have my Alfie with me what more could I asked for?"

"HAHAHA! Your right. And here I was worried for nothing. Let's go inside the church Ran and you can help us with the design with your artistic abilities." He said jokingly and went back inside the church. I watch his back and willed my feet to move but it was stuck to the ground and shaking with fear.

"Ran c'mon!"

"Coming!" I said. _Move it feet! Move it! Move it!! _Why can't you fucking move it?

Tatsuki turn his head towards me and with a sigh came back again and hold my hand dragging me towards inside, "C'mon Ran! Don't tell me you still have a phobia in going inside a church? Do you really think it is unlucky for you to go in?"

"Of course not!" I said irritably, "Why would I have a phobia? I was just thinking what if I'll marry Alfie. I just want to have a grand wedding such as this! Wouldn't that be grand?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He said and I could detect the disbelief in his voice but he did not pursue the subject but instead ask, "Ran what do you think of the position of the flowers do you think its ok for it to be here?"

"Yeah it's fine." I said looking at the flowers strewn at the pews, "I just hope that is a sample since the wedding is still three days from now. It might wilt."

"It's a sample. The wedding planner is just plotting the design that the couple wants and adding a little bit of that and this to it." He said shrugging his shoulders. He was facing me but his eyes were looking behind me and said, "Rei! So what do you think?"

_Rei? _He's here?

I was rooted to the spot, unable to move an inch and just praying to God that he would only just say yes and move away from here. Because when I see you I have this impulse to hug you and kiss you and make you remember. I look at God's face and I could feel the guilt sweeping inside me not because I was thinking of impure thoughts to someone's man but because I feel like I am betraying Alfie, the man that's always there beside me when I was in the deepest pit of my life.

It took him awhile to answer and I could feel his stare stabbing my back and it had taken me all of my nerve just to look at anywhere but him and not make it obvious to Tatsuki.

"You're finally getting married man! Tied down to one woman forever." Tatsuki said jokingly and I could see the peaceful expression on his face. _Hmph! The moron is probably thinking about his wife. _

"It's exciting…I'm finally marrying to the person I feel…calm, relaxed, and peaceful." He said and I'll admit pride forgotten that his words are like knives hitting me one by one.

"Well that's why we married our wife!" Tatsuki said jubilantly and before I could tell him I should go find some work, he's cellphone rang and excuse himself from us. And I felt like death approaching me. It was hard to pretend nonchalance when his every footstep is crystal clear in your ears. And it is hard to pretend ignorance when my heart clearly is shouting to face him.

But much to my disappointment, he walks past me as if he was not seeing me and I hid the bitter smile in my lips. _It should be this way. If he love me as he said back then, then he would not forgot about me. He would remember me. But he is marrying my best friend……_

_And I should let him go._

Rei's POV

"Congratulations!" she said pleasantly and I stopped from my tracks, "You're getting married."

_You sound so bitter saying that._

"Take care of Aya. She really loves you."

_I know. I treasure her too. _

"It's her dream to get married to you since she was in high school."

_If you know that why on earth would you mess up our relationship?_

"Well… I really don't care if you won't look at me when I'm talking to you. But I really do think that is proper etiquette, to look at somebody when they are talking to you. You still hate my guts because of that time in the hospital when I persistently told you I was your fiancée? Can't be help then! Oh well… see you around Otohata."

_Oh well… see you around Otohata_

… _see you around Otohata_

… _you around Otohata_

Flashback:

"_Otohata?" she asked, surprised._

_I look at her, surprised at the sudden meeting, "Kotobuki what are you doing in my school?"_

"_It's my school you idiot!" she said angrily, "What? Are you following me?"_

"_What are you PMSing about?" I asked sarcastically referring to her hostile behavior towards me, "And why on earth would I follow you?"_

"_Shouldn't you be with Aya right now?"_

"_Jealous?" I asked her not really paying much attention to the words blurted out of my mouth since I am pissed of her behavior. _

"_No, just curious. Oh well… see you around Otohata."_

"_You want to see me back Kotobuki?" I asked smirking at her. Taunting her with my eyes and it seem to work since her eyes flared up. This girl… is she still mad because Mami told her that because of her me and Aya broke up? As usual she is being stupid._

"_Go to hell Otohata!"_

_End of flashback_

"What the hell is that?" I asked, my hands clutching my throbbing head. Kotobuki is instantly in my side trying to get me up. Her touch is like electricity and hot water combined. She must felt it since she instantly took her hand back, her face red all over.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her eyes looking anywhere but me, "Should I call a doctor? Did you have a headache?"

I stared at her, unable to take my eyes off her and my heart pounding so hard that I'm afraid that it might go out of its ribcage. And I'm unable to suppress the sudden annoyance growing inside me. _I should hate her. I really should. _But if she loves me as what my mother told me then why on earth that…that thing…awhile ago…she hated my guts. And now she still remembers what I felt after the accidents whenever I get some flashbacks.

_What am I to you?_

"Pardon?"

_Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

Ran's POV

_Did I hear him right? _

"I said why did you break me and Aya up back in high school?"

"Excuse me?" _What the hell is he saying? _

"Are you deaf?" he asked angrily, standing up and looking at me with hatred in his eyes. I flinched at his gaze but I stared back at him my competitive spirit made it unable for me to back down. _And why on earth would I do that? _He is accusing me!

"No. But I really don't think I heard you correctly." I said angrily, "You just said that I was the cause of your break up with my **best friend **back in high school**?**"

_I might be indirectly the cause of it like Mami said but I am not the one who broke them apart!_

"Yes, you were the one who broke us up." he said confidently that it made my anger flared up. Here I am acting like a martyr not to ruin this wedding because of the unhappiness I am feeling and he is ACCUSING me?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"And where on earth did you get this?" I asked looking at him but seeing his reaction to this, the moment his face turn hesitant I just know, "Your mother told you this am I right?"

"What if she did? She only cares for her son!"

"God! I cannot believe I fell in love with you and pinning for you all these years! Can you hear yourself right now? You sound like a momma's boy. You told me that you love me! You told me that you will never listen to them! You told me that you would always believe in me. You know what? I really don't care if you have amnesia but if you had loved me just like what you made me believe you should have known whom to believe in the first place! And for the record I was not the one who broke the two of you up! Maybe your mother just wants to manipulate her little boy!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you saying that I love you? I like Aya. I felt protective with Aya not with you!! And as far as I can remember when I woke up and before I could ask you who you are you already told me you are my fiancée, the woman I was supposed to marry! How can I believe the words of a stranger? And why on earth the only person I cannot fully remember after all these years is you? Why on God's name do I remember Aya first? So tell me why I would believe your word when my parents clearly told me that you cause me and Aya to break up. And I did ask the others and they would look at each other and then would say…because of Ran. You Kotobuki! Because of you!"

_Clearly they hadn't told him the whole story._

"Yes it's because of me! But that was only part of the reason. Aya went to Paris to study, you went to France. I went away because I took to heart what Mami said. She told me, you were in love with me. But I really don't think that's the reason you two broke up. Well… I really don't know what your reason for breaking up with her is but it is not because of me. I walk away and you found me again in France. It was not me at fault! I never broke you two up!"

"And why would I believe the words of the woman who force me to remember her? Why would I believe the words of a woman who went crazy after I dump her?"

I blushed at this, knowing full well it is true but the coldness of his words really hurts. _And if I see that old hag I would wring her neck until she dies, _"Believe what you want Rei Otohata but I'm tired of explaining. And you know what? I am tired of loving you because until this moment my heart still beats for you."

I did not wait for his reply; my eyes were already blurred from the tears coming from it. I walked away hurriedly and I could see the stricken look of Tatsuki and in a few seconds he was already running towards us his eyes in panic. And just a few words stop my world…

"Otohata! Are you alright? Call the ambulance!! HURRY!!"

I look back and I could see Rei on the floor clutching his head and his face is showing so much agony that I wish I could take away his pain. But I am afraid to touch him because I know if I did I would never let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aya's POV

I hurried in the hospital, my heels clacking noisily at the silent halls but I don't care Rei is in the hospital. I'm nervous, I'm anxious; I'm worried, _is Rei ok?_

"Ran?" I asked as I saw two figures looming outside the hallway, both of them look worried but Ran looks so much in pain and if I just say so myself her expression seems to mirrored mine, "Is Rei ok? What happen? Where is he? Oh God! Did something happen to him?"

"Calm down Aya. Rei's fine." Tatsuki said but his gaze is towards Ran.

I breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Where is he?"

"In that room." He said pointing at the room in front of us. I thanked them and slowly open the door, my heart washed in relief. _He is ok! _

_Nothing happen to him! _Calm down Aya!_ Nothing happen to him!_

"Rei?"

Rei's POV

"Rei?" I could hear her gentle voice and it was the voice I wanted to hear. I smiled as I saw her face, she was nibbling her lips with worry a bad habit of hers, and my heart felt at ease.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine." I said, caressing her cheeks. She took my hand and let it stay in her face as the tears came out of her eyes, "Don't cry it's just a little headache."

"I was so worried. If you cannot take it, we'll suspend the wedding."

"Don't! Marrying you would be the greatest event that would happen in my life." _It was not a lie but it was also not the truth. _I want to marry her because with her I could be at peace and I know that I like her. And I know its right. But these emotions cause by the onslaught of memories is wreaking havoc in my system.

_Forgive me but I don't know what to do! Suspending the wedding will make me run away from this all._

"I already promised to marry you. And I'll marry you." _I cannot break another woman's heart. After all past is past._

"I love you Rei and thank you." She said but before I could reply I see Ran together with the others and she look so guilty and perplexed but she looks at me with those loving eyes and its like electricity traveled throughout my body. And when I look back at Aya, she looks at me lovingly and honestly that I felt so calm and secured.

_Now I need a beer._

_..._

_A/N: I _know sucky chapter. But review ok and let me know what you think. Tell me if you hate it and I'll definitely discontinue it. I already prepared an ending for this so don't worry. I think it's two or one more chapters left and then the epilogue. So review all for faster updates! School starts tomorrow so less time for me to think and type but with reviews it would motivate me to hurriedly write and give it to you!! **Happy Reading even if everything is angsty and dramatic.**


	6. Let's drink to the wedding

Remembering Me

Remembering Me

_The answers to all your questions is only before this chapter's story_

Goodness! When I start this story it was too simple to begin with! I mean it start of as what would you do if the man you love forgets you and marry your friend? It started out like that with me planning everything ahead with the ending clear in my mind, not really the ending but the pairing. And here I am now wondering if the pairing I have for this story is the correct one. Because all your explanations and understanding is all correct and it made me realize that I just made a very complicated story. And I just want it to be uncomplicated. A simple story to a simple plot not that I hate drama but simple plots are easy to finish. Oh well…

Thank you for the reviews by the way. I never thank all my reviewers and I never express my gratitude so I am starting now. Thank you so much!!

Chapter 6

We drink to the upcoming wedding

_Summary: When they say time heals, would they also mean that I would forget him?_

Rei's POV

"_Rei?"_

_I look up and I could feel the smile tugging in my lips. Long black hair, angelic face, and the almond shape eyes Aya Hoshino almost did not change. She is still the same Aya I saw from photographs in my house. But now she looks confident and sure of herself and I like it. _

"_Aya?" I said as surprised as she is._

"_You hang out here?" she asked and I could see her fiddling her book she was holding. It's seems like she wanted to ask something but don't know how to say it._

"_My cousin suggested coming here. It's a comfortable place to study and unwind. How about you? You always come here?"_

"_Yes. I like their books. And Mr. Hobbs the owner is a great man." she said, her sweet voice drifted in the air, "I thought you were in France? What made you come here in England?"_

"_C'mon sit down. I promise I won't bite." I told her jokingly and she blushed at the comment. She sat down and offered me a weak smile. I smiled back content on looking at her. If she was my girlfriend before I must be one hell of a lucky man._

"_To tell you frankly my parents thought that England would be the best country to start over. They said that living in Bordeaux after the accident would just trouble me more. How about you what made you come in England? Last time I heard you were in Paris." One of the information my family, relatives, and the friends I acquired in France told me about Aya Hoshino whether I asked them or not._

"_After I graduated in college, I got a job in a hot shot magazine in Paris. But my editor's friend a publisher noticed my talent in writing stories and he offered me a job. And it was here." She said smiling proudly._

"_Impressive." I told her sincerely._

"_Medicine huh? I could actually see you in a lab coat." she said and as an afterthought she added, "Good thing nothing bad happen to you in the car accident."_

"_Yeah good thing." I told her, "But sometimes I feel like I lost something important."_

My eyes open and I could feel my head throbbing. I close my eyes tightly wishing for the pain to go away.

_No such luck!_

Instead of concentrating on my damn headache, I tried to distract myself by looking at the white walls, the hanging television, and the sleeping brown head that held my hand tightly as if I'm going to disappear once she let go.

_Heh! This is just like the first day I woke up from the accident._

"Figures, my life would be put into two shelves. One for the 'before the accident' and the second is the 'after the accident.'" I said my voice coming out bitter and angry.

I look at the girl, no woman now, different from the girl I know before I lost my memory. I touched her cheeks lightly afraid that she would wake up.

_This feeling, it's haunting me. _

I saw the dried tears in her cheeks and my gut twisted painfully knowing full well that I was the jerk who causes her so much pain.

"Why do you still care?" I asked confused. My eyes never leaving her sleeping form and my hands idly brushing her hair. I sighed wistfully and added, "I forgotten about you, dumped you in a harsh way, left you in the mercy of my so-called 'friends' in college and my 'caring' family and will marry the girl that is so important in your life and one of the reasons why you had dumped me three times before."

Yup, he, Rei Otohata the guy who can get any girl he wants was dumped three times by a girl. Ran Kotobuki values friendship more than love and knowing that Aya still liked him at those days fueled her intention not to get any closer to him. And plus she got Tatsuki as her boyfriend and she was too faithful to him to even consider a betrayal.

But I got her in the end _and look where it got her!_

"Remember the promise I made?" I asked, twirling her hair in my fingers, "I promise you that I would stay with you even if the world is against us. No matter what my family, relatives, and those you affectionately called my high class friends said, I would never listen to them. I promised to love you forever until I die. I promised to care for you. I promised I would be there for you always. I promised I would make you happy."

I stop and look at her and my thumb graze her lips, those memories came crushing back again.

"_I'm here Rei. Why can't you ever see me?" Aya said tearfully, her angelic face crunched into pain, "I love you so much. Why can't you love me back?"_

"_I'm sorry." Is all I could utter, my gaze staring intently at her._

"_I'm going to Paris soon. I'm going to study in University of Paris." She said and I know she is letting me choose, "I got a scholarship there."_

"_Good for you." I said truly proud of her. She was pursuing her dream and now it was time for me to pursue what I want. And it's not to be with her. _

"_You aren't coming with me?" she asked, her voice almost pleading but she still has the dignity to match my gaze without breaking apart by my hard voice and my cold stare. _

"_I'm already accepted in __Victor Segalen Bordeaux 2 University__."_

_She looked at me shock, hurt, and angry._

"_You never told me." she said in a soft voice full of accusations, "Am I really nothing to you Rei?"_

_I looked at her and I could feel my conscience stirring up. I feel such a cad when I am with her. She is just too gentle, angelic that I could feel myself turning like my family, the family I am running away from. I'm a cad. I'm using her, letting her continue to believe I love her when every time we are together I see someone else. _

"_It's in the same country Aya." I said exasperatedly, "We can still see each other time to time."_

"_Do you want to see me Rei?" she asked softly._

"_Yes." I said bluntly and I could see a smile lighting her features and then I added which she seem to immediately tense up, "Occasionally as friends but not lovers."_

…………………………………

"_You son of a bitch! You played Aya!" Ran said angrily slapping me hard on the face, "She loves you so much and yet you cod heartedly dump her!"_

"_It's time for us to split ways." I said stoically but deep inside I know that her words affected me greatly. I know I am a slime ball but does she have to slap it in my face and remind me of it? "I need to concentrate on studying medicine and hers in literature. We cannot forever continue being together but if you believe that we are fated to be together then time will marry us someday."_

"_You sound cynical and sarcastic." _

"_I'm wasting my time explaining things to you especially with that thick head of yours. At least help me with our project."_

"_Why are we in the same project anyway? We have different courses" she asked angrily, "I would rather be partnered with freak boy than to be with you. You know."_

"_Unfortunately we have the same class in our minor subject. Fortunately for you I am intelligent enough for us to get a perfect grade even without your help."_

"_Screw you Otohata." She said and then looked up to the sky and asked no one in particular, "Why, oh why do we ended up in the same Academy?"_

……………………………………………

"_I heard Aya is in Paris." Tatsuki asked as he sat down comfortably in the café's chair, "Why didn't you go with her? Paris and Bordeaux is still in the same country."_

_I looked at him as I sipped my coffee _

"_I prefer to study here. It is much more…convenient." I said letting the meaning sink into his head. He looked at me angrily but more calmly now than he was in high school._

"_I advise you to stay away from my girlfriend Rei. She is mine." He said emphasizing the possessive. _

"_So I see." I said both of us knowing that I will change that one bit of information with all the ability that I possess. And this time I will definitely get my girl._

………………………………………

_My mother looks at me with disdain in her eyes and I could see the pure loathing when she heard the name of my fiancée, "You're only twenty two for goodness sake! And your saying your going to marry that good for nothing girl? She is only a daughter of a policeman! Her blood is not the same as ours! She is too stupid that she is only taking fashion as her course!"_

……………………………………

"_Is that your girlfriend Rei? She looks dumb. I bet her only good features are her hot body and that pretty face of hers." One of my friends in college said and I almost punched him at his comment._

"_At least she is not a skank unlike your girl."_

……………………………………

"_Oh Gawd… what planet did she came from?"_

"_She is beautiful."_

"_That's only a man's opinion. She looks dirt poor."_

"_No manners at all. And no poise looks at how she eats and laughs. She is too loud and messy."_

"_Did she ever hear of the word etiquette?"_

_She stopped in mid-bite and I could see the way her hands were shaking. I'll bet that sooner or later she will rise up and told those losers off. Surprisingly minutes later she was still in her sit eating and when she look up and notice me staring at her she gave me an impish wink and I laughed out loud. She is really incredible!_

"_C'mon Ran, let's show this stupid socialites what you are capable off." _

_She stood up her brows arched at my uncharacteristic actions but I gave her a smile and said, "You got me. I got you. Those fools would drool."_

"_Am I for show?" she asked offended and I could almost see the heels coming to stomp on my shoes. _

"_No. But I love to show everyone how lucky I am to have you."_

………………………………………………

_I woke up my head hurting. I touch it slowly and I could feel bandages wrapped around it. _

_There goes my hair._

"_You're awake." A voice said happily. I look at her trying to place her on my mind. She is tall, Asian, slim and worried. She keeps on talking making my mind swirl._

"_Do you want to eat something? Do you want to watch T.V? Or maybe not. All those people in their cruddy television speak French. I know you're intelligent but you can't actually understand it all. Do you want anything to drink?"_

_It's nervous chatter. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying. Her clothes crumpled no make up on her face and she was twisting the diamond ring in her finger nervously. _

_She looks familiar._

_I know I should know her._

_But, "Who are you?"_

……………………………………

"_Otohata!" that girl again shouted. She was entering my room through the window and although I wanted to be annoyed and angry (after all she is the reason me and this Aya person broke up) but I could not help but smirk at her antics._

"_Your damn annoying woman!"_

"_I'm Kotobuki Ran, Otohata!"_

"_The bane of my existence."_

"_Yeah! The one you propose to marry. Lucky you!" She said impishly and unable to resist the impulse I laugh at her. And then I stop as I saw her smiling widely at me with tears in her eyes, "You know you supposedly should be angry at the person who laughs __**at**__ you. Because darling I am not laughing with you."_

"_I know. But I am too happy to hear you laugh again."_

……………………………………

"_Close your eyes." Aya whispered to my ears and I close my eyes obediently. I could feel her taking my hand and I could feel something cold insert in my finger. And once again her breath tickled my ears as she whispered, "Happy birthday Rei."_

_I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Aya holding my hand and in the ring finger she put a plain ring and I look at it thankful but very confused, "A ring? It's nice but I was expecting something different when you had said no materialistic gift. But thank you, I like it."_

"_It's not just an ordinary ring. It's a promise ring, my promise ring. It's my promise that I would stay by your side forever."_

The blanket is wet.

And the reason is because Kotobuki was drooling and not because I was crying.

"Ran, I'm sorry I cannot protect you. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for breaking off my promises. I'm a cad, a slime ball." I said my voice full of emotions, I bend my head as I kissed her lightly in the cheeks, "But Ran even if lot of things happen in the past. Even if I love you and you love me years ago. It is different now. I am with Aya. I'm gonna marry her, I cannot hurt her twice. And our past would remain as a history."

"I am not the guy for you."

I stared at her, surprised that she is crying. _What is she dreaming? _I wanted it so badly to go away.

………………………………

Ran's POV

I heard it. Everything he said and yet I feigned sleeping. I'm a coward.

_But I want to ask him, _"Do you love her that much?"

He looked at me shocked and I was unable to hide my bemusement. _So he really thought I was asleep?_ Even if it hurts me this much I could accept it because finally he remembers who I am. He remembers what I am in his life. And I am satisfied with that. It hurts, it is painful but this is better than being forgotten by the guy I like until now.

"You're awake." He said, "When?"

"After you told me that you will marry Aya." I said letting him off the hook, _I heard everything_. I smiled at him trying to be happy for him. I don't want him to see me sad. I don't want him to feel guilty. After all remembering everything now in this crucial moment of his life is a killer to his conscience, "And yeah apology accepted."

"Really?" he said in disbelief. And I smiled at the Rei I never seen before. He was unsure and guilty that I envy Aya for letting him show his emotions. Come to think of it when he is with Aya he is too gentle and loving unlike the Rei I know. The Rei I know is confident, brusque, cold, and yet caring. But whenever he is with Aya he showed all his good side. But I don't envy her. I'm just jealous he is with her and not with me.

"Oh! Don't look like that! So Rei Otohata as the best friend of the bride do you love her?" I ask with a conspiratory smile. And I feel like a fool being like this because I don't want him to smile, it is not for me. I don't want to see him happy because it is not for me. I'd rather he looked at me coldly, speak aloofly, and sarcastically than him apologizing at me looking so guilty because I know with all that he is thinking of another woman. And I feel like the antagonist. And it hurts so much. _I feel like dying._

"I……" he stopped and looked at me straight in the eye and with a smirk he said, "Yeah."

_He loves her, _"Sigh! I really can't destroy such a loving relationship. I am still a kogal after all and I uphold law, justice, and love." I said laughing loudly not noticing the tears falling greatly in my eyes. But he notice and was too shock to say anything, "Don't worry about it! I accept my defeat."

"My…" I said but stopped as I felt the tears in my hands. I looked at it confused but then the more I am feeling with this emotion, the feeling of intense disappointment and hurt the more my tears fall. And since my pride will hurt me if I speak one word and turn it into a sob then I stayed silent wiping the tears off my face.

"Ran…" he said and his hand come to reached me but I slap it away.

"Don't touch me!" I said harshly, "Don't let me hope again Rei. In order to forget you I buried myself to work, I played with lots of men and then I fell for Alfie. I love him but I know that my love is borderline respects and he knows it too. I was too oblivious at first… I thought I had forgotten you…no I convince myself I got over you. Forgot you like you had forgotten me and I thought that going here congratulating you would not be a problem."

"But it was Rei!" I told him. And he sit there looking at me wanting to reach out but can't, "And then I came here. I convince myself everything its alright. That I would be happy for the two of you. Did you really think I can control the feeling of still loving you! It made my heart ache just seeing you two together, and it hurts to remember all those times we had together. So please don't look at me that way don't let me hope again. Don't break my heart into pieces again. I cannot take it. I went crazy for a month after you left me and went to England. And Alfie… Alfie… was there to heal me back. I should love him…but why? Why is it still you? Rei… why can't my heart beat another person's name? I want to move on; it's too tiring loving you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I brought this by myself. I ran away from my problem. It's not your fault." I told him, wiping the rest of the tears away, "You really choose Aya."

"I…" he started then looks at me. It was not a glare or anything romantic. It was a stare that I cannot decipher but the moment is too short and then he sigh and said without looking at me but the wall behind me, "I… I'll marry her. Our wedding is tomorrow and I'll be discharge now so…"

He didn't let his sentence continue and I did not pursue it further. It would only hurt me more and I am not that nosy to begin with.

"Do you remember everything Rei?"

He looked pain when he answered, "Yes."

"Thank you." I said to him, reaching over to touch his cheeks. I close the gap between us and kiss him in the lips. And the warmth of it fill my body entirely and the feeling of being electrified and the pounding of my heart did not go even if time passed by. I let go and look at him but he not looking at me and God knows what he is thinking, "Thank you for remembering me. It's the greatest farewell gift you had given me."

I took my bag and proceed to the door but before I went out and I look at him for the last time and said, "Aya is coming. We sent her home the poor girl is been here since yesterday and it is bad for the bride to have bags in her eyes."

He nodded at it, his eyes looking so distant and cold.

"And Rei?"

"Congratulations on your oncoming wedding. I wish you the best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aya's POV

_I'm sorry I have to run. Good luck on your wedding tomorrow! – Ran_

I look at the weird text message and even if I had the impulse to call her and force her to tell me what's wrong or did something happen to Rei but something is pulling me not to call her. It's the instinct I guess because I feel like there is an impending doom if I called her.

I should not have let them made me go home. It is ok for me to be whatever in my wedding I just want to stay on Rei's side. But I have to listen to my friends they really cared on what will happen to both of us tomorrow in our wedding if I stayed in the hospital and I need to listen to the in-laws now. At least Rei's mother didn't know that Ran is going to guard Rei. She looks like she hates the girl so much.

I open the door tentatively feeling like I am not gonna like what is inside the door and my heart is thumping wildly. _What happen?_

When I got inside, it was silent. And when my eyes finally spotted Rei, I saw him looking by the window… crying.

_What happen?_

"Aya?" he asked but did not look at me instead he was just looking outside for who knows what.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

"I remember everything."

"Really?!" _Why on earth do I get this bell ringing in my head saying danger?_

"When I got into the accident," He started not waiting for me to sit down. I stared at him silently willing for him to continue as I sat down in his bed, "I did not go to the airport. It's a story fabricated by my relatives."

My eyes widen in surprise but I did not utter a word. He looks so pained and I just want it to go away but I don't know how and talking is the only way I know for letting troubles to fade. And whatever he is gonna tell me is of great importance and it might change our relationship.

_For the better._

He is telling me his past, and sharing with me the past he had forgotten. And I hope it would change our relationship for the better.

"I was on my way to a wedding."

_Wedding? _"Of your friend?" I asked unsurely unable to keep my mouth shut.

"No."

_No? _I could hear the thumping of my heart and my hands are gripping the sheets hard. _What does it mean? Rei!!_

"It's my wedding."

"A relative of yours?"

"No."

"Oh my God! Please God! Please Don't tell me..." I knew I sounded desperate but I couldn't help it, I knew the truth.

"It was my wedding. With Ran Kotobuki."

_And I feel like my world had crushed down._ And I barely registered the arms wrapping me in its warmth.


	7. The wedding

Remembering Me

Remembering Me

By: Monsterlife

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.

**Warning**: If you read it and you are Aya and Rei fans please don't read the epilogue. You will love this but you will hate the epilogue. Rein fans, if you still can stand the story then read the epilogue, I highly advice you to do that.

Last Chapter

The wedding

Aya's POV

I ran out of the hospital, forgetting that I have a car. I just want to go somewhere… anywhere but far from here. But a little part of me was hoping that he will shout my name even if I had pushed his arms away from me. Even if I slapped him and pushed him away, a little part of my heart that consist of every feelings I have, wanted for him to shout my name and come running after me.

_But he didn't. He just watched me flee._

Tatsuki's POV

"My club will be close in the afternoon for the reception. Everything is already ready except for the groom." I told them gaily.

Miyu beamed happily at me and said, "That's perfect!"

"Everything will be perfect for tomorrow! Finally my Rei would marry Aya. She is the perfect girl for him." Raina Otohata said charmingly to Aya's parents and I could see the approval of others. My smile strained at the woman. _Evil's spawn. _

I really want to add, 'if Aya is not rich would you do what you did to Ran to her?' but I clamped my mouth close. Ran's right, this is the past and it is time to give Aya her happiness. _But what would happen if Rei Otohata remembers everything?_

"Something wrong Tatsuki?" Yuuya asked worriedly and shook my head smiling widely. _They still didn't know. _And it is better for only me and Ran to know what happen in France. It would not cause trouble.

"Nothing. I just hate the smell of the hospital." I said truthfully.

"An awful accident happened to you?" Yuuya asked jokingly and my movements stilled.

"Car accident. A friend that was with me almost died." I said jokingly, hiding the bitter pain in my laugh. I looked sharply at the ugly hag and like any pretentious bitch she was unaffected by my words. Manipulative and insensitive, _she is really a bitch. _

"I'm glad you have the decency to visit your son." I said angrily, _unlike last time you only visited him twice just to tell him lies about Ran. _

"I care for my son. Right darling?" she said looking at her husband and the man just nod appearing to be bored. The tension in the hallway was thick and for others which is obvious in Yamato's face, it is confusing. But I am not going to explain everything to them and open the wounds of the past.

We stopped our tracks as we had reached the room but before we can open the door and greet the patient, Aya ran passed us, tears in her face.

"AYA?! What happen?" Miyu asked worriedly but she was ignored.

With concern in their faces Aya's parents, Miyu, Yamato, Yuuya, and Mami ran after her and I was the only one who stayed behind a smug grin in my lips as I saw the old hag's face coloring in anger. I would have laughed merrily but the joke was on the expense of one of my friends.

"REI! What happen?" Raina asked angrily and the veins in her forehead showed in her anger, "What did you do to make the poor girl cry? What are you doing? You've wanted to marry her since you graduated high school remember? You love Aya Hoshino! Why are you making her cry?! Did that bitch came her?"

My hands closed tightly into a fist and I grit my teeth to stop from commenting. I look at Rei with hatred in my eyes. I already had forgiven him for hurting Ran but now he was hurting Aya?! Unforgivable!

But when I saw his face there was dull pain in his eyes and an ironic smile in his lips but he remain compose…cold. And his gaze sends shivers down my spine.

"Oh? You mean Kotobuki?" Rei asked coldly, "No she was not here… Look, Aya and me…I was telling her something. I told her something that was in my heart for a long time. As you had said mother, to make a marriage work I have to be honest with her."

"What did you tell her?" she said in a threatening whisper visible only to both me and her husband's ear. And I don't like the way how her eyes turn calculative and demonic. If he will tell her that he told Aya about Ran then the old hag might once again inflict pain on her. She did it hundred of times when Ran is with Rei and after that.

_Flashback:_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked angrily, "Leave you bitch."_

"_I am just here to tell this gold digger to leave my son alone."_

"_Too bad but your son made the decisions on our relationship not you." Ran said coldly with a smug smile in her face._

……………………………………

_I could only watch as the bitch spit on the gift Ran made so hard for. And she was smiling so coldly, happy at what she did._

…………………………………

_Ran pounded hard at the mansion's door and me and Mayura followed suit. A butler opens the door and angrily Ran stormed inside ignoring the butler's protest._

"_Raina! You bitch! Where is Rei!!" she shouted coldly, furious tears in her eyes. _

_The queen walks regally down the stairs a triumphant smirk in her face, "He left you."_

"_He would never do that." Ran said angrily, "Even if he had forgotten me but he would never ran away without knowing everything."_

"_He already dumped you so why are you looking after him. He left you to be with Aya. He left you because he didn't like you. He left you because he did not love you."_

"_Impossible! He dumped me, yes but I bet it was your doing. You convinced him and manipulated him to do that!"_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_You already threaten me once! You already made me stop my education and let me taste dirt. Why on earth would you stop and let your son be?"_

"_Ahh… you still want our money." The old hag said, throwing down a few hundreds in Ran's face. Ran look at it shocked._

"_I don't need your money."_

"_And I don't need to see your face either. GUARDS!!"_

………………………………

"_Rei…" _

"_C'mon Ran eat. Forget that rat." I pleaded. She was not eating these days and whenever she eats something she vomits it all out, "You are going to get sick."_

"_Tatsuki is right Ran. Eat please." Mayura insisted, "I thought you said you would never cry for any man."_

"_I said that?" she said softly, "But… it hurts so badly. I felt like my heart is sliced into two. He did not even say goodbye."_

"_He is stupid and a momma's boy. Don't cry for him."_

"_But I don't know what to do Mayura."_

"_You can start a new life. A life without him!" I said to her, "Forget him!"_

"_I couldn't!"_

"_Why not? Time heals all wounds!"_

_I looked at her and I could see pain in her face. She rubbed her belly a wistful expression on her face._

"_I'm carrying his child Tatsuki. And I think he had forgotten all about it." She said wistfully at our shocked faces. I barely can close my mouth due to excessive shock, "And he was so happy about it when had known. Said, he would create a family with me. Us…together without the interference of his family. We almost got married…"_

_End of flashback_

"About my past." Rei said in a monotone and my eyes widen in surprise. _Did Ran know about this? _

"You…you…remember your past?" she asked paling greatly.

"No, mother. I told her what you had told me. That I love her with all my heart and Ran was there to break us up. And Ran due to desperation cut the brake in my car. Because as what she apparently told you, 'if I cannot have him then no one can!' And she slapped me hard for making up stories. She told me Ran was not like that! And I was angry at her for telling me lies. Because I cannot imagine my own mother telling me lies. She gave birth to me and wanted the best of me and not manipulates me to get what she wanted in the end. I defended you… and she was angry since I insulted her friend and she told me that I have a mess up version of what happen."

The old hag paled to varying degrees of white as her son stared at her with cold, empty eyes. And I have to wonder, _is this really what happen?_ Because in Aya's eyes it was not anger I had seen but deep sadness and betrayal. I look at Otohata's dad and he has the same look as his son and I almost laughed bitterly at the stones faith had thrown in.

…………

After five minutes of dead silence Raina speak again with less conviction in her voice, "Run after Aya and convince her that you only wanted her to know about what happen to you in order for you two to have an open and honest relationship. You don't want to drive her away do you? The girl you were in love for, for how many years."

Ahh… still as manipulative as ever.

"I want to." Rei said, "But I am still hospitalized."

"I'll sign the release papers. Just go, tell her you love her!" Raina said hurriedly. She quickly went outside and as her form finally vanished, Rei's dad coughed out loud. We both look at him waiting for him to speak.

"You told Aya about your past with that tramp?" the old man said and I could feel my blood boil at the insult my innocent friend has taken.

"She is not a tramp!" Rei said angrily and I my eyes widen at the hostility in his voice.

"You…you finally remember?" I choked out finally. He looks at me bewildered but moments later he had calmed down.

"Everything." He said, "But I still will marry Aya. My forgetting is not an excuse. If I love the girl I should have remembered her even a little. And I should never ask Aya to marry me. But I did."

"You will hurt Aya!" I said angrily.

"I will not hurt her!"

"Do you still love Ran?"

"She was the past."

"Answer my question, dammit!" I said angrily, punching the wall. He remained stoic and cold and my hands itched to punch that pretty face of his!

"Aya… she is… precious to me." He said. I search his face to prove that it was a lie but it was futile. It seems like he was saying the truth.

"Well… I have a bride to convince. So if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait, Rei." His father called. And Rei looked at coldly, "Before you go, answer me truthfully. Is this your twisted idea of **protecting **that tramp?"

"Did you asked your men to dispose of our child?" he asked coldly and my eyes widen in surprised, _how on earth did he know that?_

"How did?"

"I did wonder what happen to that crazy girl. But at that time I thought she was carrying another man's child." He said indifferently but I still could see the guilt and contempt in his eyes and I bet it was all directed to himself. I could almost hear him saying, _if I did not pursue her she would not gotten hurt so much. If only I had followed them… she would not get hurt this much. _He then disappeared out of the door. I look at the old man with hate and contempt and with all my effort I walk out there. I could not be in the same room with a murderer.

_Flashback:_

_Mayura and I ran to the emergency room as fast as we can. We had received a call from the hospital that a Ran Kotobuki was robbed in her house and since she fought the thugs she were battered and bruise._

"_What happen to her? What about her child?" I asked nervously, having in mind that a six month old pregnant girl would be endangered._

"_I'm sorry. We cannot save the child."_

_End of flashback._

And it was hard to see her going crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aya's POV

I was in the church, the place we will say I do. I stared at the crucifix and I could feel the tears threatening to come down.

_Maybe I should have not run. I should have stayed and listen. _

_He told me that before he lost his memories he was getting married._

"It still hurts, God!" I said bitterly, "I know he has a life before me but I never expected it was a life with Ran."

_The fact that it was Ran hurts the most. I know he is in love with her like crazy if he had forgotten her and remembers her, how about me?_

_Would he dismiss me again? Go running after Ran?_

"Probably." I sobbed out. _Why did he tell me? _"Did he really want to break up with me that badly?"

_Oh God! And I let Ran be by his side due to Tatsuki's insistence. I was so dumb! _

"Aya?"

The voice startled me and my head immediately look at the back. He was standing there, out of breath and haggard. I could see the pain in his eyes and the look of determination in it.

"Rei." I said softly, somewhere deep down was rejoicing of the fact he followed and seen me. But in the surface I am angry and I felt really betrayed.

"Did you come here to dump me?" I asked coldly and I could see his face blanched.

"No." he told me, "I'm here to woo you again."

"Let's stop this game Rei!" I told him tersely, "You told me you were getting married with…Ran. You want me to dump you? So that you will be free of guilt?"

He looked at me, face without emotion and my heart constrict at seeing it. I was hoping to see regret and love but I couldn't see anything in his face. He remains stoic and cold.

But then he shocked me by what he did next. In three long strides he reach my side and kneel before me, head bowed down. My flush at the action but my pride made my heart stubborn.

"I don't want to break up with you. I also don't want you to break up with me. I told you my past so that I wouldn't have any secret to you. I don't want you to hear it from another person. I don't want to hide anything from you… She is my past Aya. And you are my future."

My throat constricts and I was crying again. I was standing there in the middle of the church with a man kneeling before me and looking at me sincerely. Ignoring the fact that his face still holds no emotion. _This is Rei we were talking about. The Rei who remembers everything. _

"Do you love me?" I asked and I could not believe how tiny my voice had become. I felt unsure but my feelings for him once again decided everything again.

A smile breaks in his face and I could feel my heart soared as he said, "You are the person who was my friend when I didn't know myself. You were there when I had nightmares of my accident. You understand my mood swings when I wanted to remember something but I can't. Aya when I lost my memory I knew you again and you become so precious in my heart and whatever happens to my past will always remain my past. Because you are my future Aya."

There was a lump in my throat and I could not speak. I barely registered the hand that was holding my hand and the tiny caresses that he was making.

"Would you marry me again Aya?"

And I could barely say yes since I jumped at him, hugging him tightly, crying with all my might.

"I love you Rei! I love you so much!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ran's POV

I open the door at my hotel suite. I just want a warm bath to sooth all my nerves. I did not stop crying, _stupid really_.

"I hate life so much." I said out of nowhere. I did not even bother to wipe my tears due to exhaustion and I barely look at the fax messages in the desk. I own a large company and I have to run it but it's too tiring to do it now. I felt that I lost everything.

"Hi sweetheart." Someone cooed in my ear and startled, I look at the person behind me who was smiling so widely but frown when had took a glance at my from.

"What happen? Your eyes are puffy and red!" Alfie said and I gave him a weak smile. Sobbing hard, I walk to him and hug him, wanting his comfort more than ever. He was my therapist when I went crazy, my friend when I need companionship and my lover when I needed love. He was important to me but now I realized…

"He dumped me again Alfie." I said and I could feel him stiffen. I feel so guilty and ashamed but I could not do anything about my feelings. But dammit! I still love the man with all my heart!! Rei! Rei! Rei! Rei! Why couldn't it be you?!

"I should have foreseen this. But Alfie after all this time why did it still hurt so much?" I said bitterly. He brushes my hair with his hands and I felt so comforted even if I am imagining that it was Rei who was doing it. I could feel my hands shaking when I faced him and he was crying and it was breaking me apart. I hurt this man who loves me so much. I am no better than Rei's mom.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." I said, "I can't…… I can't love you…… He is still in my mind…in my heart… and I couldn't love any other man if I couldn't get over him. I'm so sorry Alfie!"

"Let's break up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aya's POV

Saturday… the wedding…

_This is… Ran! I'm…I have…There is an important meeting that came up…I have to be there… I couldn't attend your wedding…goodbye then…I wish you…nah! Goodbye…my…friend…_

I off the message button unable to listen to her voice anymore. I did continue to listen to Rei's past. I don't know why but I have this nagging feeling if I did I would feel so guilty right now. But as he said, past is past. And this is the future. Our future.

"Aya are you ready?" Mami asked, her head popping out the door.

"Coming!"

"Where is Ran?" she asked, "SHE IS ONE OF THE BRIDESMAID!"

"She has something important to do."

"Something more important than your wedding?"

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ran's POV

I looked at my watch and smiled sadly. They must have been married by now. And I was too much of a coward to watch it.

"Ahh…It's my first time to ride a plane. It's quite scary." Someone said and I look at the granny beside me. I could feel a smile thug on my lips.

"There is always new experiences granny." I told her, _and this time I would face my past and my future. This time I would move forward and include him in my memories._

Finish-- Epilogue next.

A/N: This is really what I intend to do from the beginning. To free Ran from her past and move forward or something like that. So review if you hate it or like it. And the epilogue is coming up so wait for it Rein fans. I do want to give everyone their happiness! They deserve it because they reviewed my story.


	8. Epilogue

Remembering Me

Remembering Me

Monsterlife

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own the plot.

To all my wonderful reviewers, thank you for everything!

Eri Nikaido, Eliannora, AimiMitsuko, iswakgirl, Chiby Angel-chan, Camoufle, cold summer night, angelsapphire, framed-high, kyd, nisch, milkie shake, haru-elie, Koharu-chan, Jujubeeslove, butterpanda, Rhane, Rin-Ainochan, barny.

I do love Rein pairings but my sister helps me write the story (some of it) and she likes Reiya so that is why I let Rei marry Aya.

And thank you for adding my story to your favorite stories.

And to make this clear to everyone this is a RAN AND REI FIC!

_If you love someone you will eventually hurt somebody along the way. _

Epilogue

The end of the fairytale

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Headlines: Otohata Heir cut all ties!!_

_Gossiper: I'm done being your son!_

_Tabloids: Genius doctor renounce family name!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei." He drawled out the name and looking uninterestedly at the tall brunette. The infamous man regarded him with cold eyes and as usual ignores the sarcasm dripping in his voice. Otohata look at Aya again, smiling before nodding his head off to bid farewell.

"I really have to go now Aya. I have to meet a friend of mine in New York. A fellow doctor." He told her and Aya smiled softly at him. Her hands playing with her pencil a sign he knows very well. Aya Hoshino is deeply nervous.

"Good riddance then." He said smirking at the tall man. The man looks at him fairly bored and once again already getting used at the petty fight. Since he had started to date Aya, Katase was very much hostile to him.

"Katase. Behave." Aya admonished and he almost let out a guffaw but stops himself in time. After all he doesn't want to lose a very good writer working for him. Aya look at Rei again, her eyes shining with unshed tears and said, "I don't want to keep you here longer than necessary. Goodbye Rei and good luck in New York."

"Thank you, darling." The man said smiling. He then turns his back to her and went for the door only stopping beside him, "Katase."

"Otohata." He said as coldly. The man passed by him and after a few minutes, a few minutes of awkward silence Aya finally collapsed in the couch and regarded him with contempt. And he smiled cheekily in return. It has been six months and he was afraid she would never treat him like that ever again.

"What are you doing here? Harassing one of my employees again? My story is due next week." Aya asked tiredly, massaging her forehead. He wanted to move beside her and volunteer to do it but he keeps himself in check.

"You know you can cry." He said softly.

"And let you see the weakness of women?" she asked sarcastically that earned a grin from him, "Never."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran New York Street as fast she could to reach Alfie's office in just a short time. Mayura, her capable secretary just told her this morning that her psychiatrist friend suggested for her to take a vacation. She has been furious of course! She needed Mayura at this time! IT is almost the fashion week and she needed her assistant to help her and it is only Mayura who is capable enough to do it.

_Damn that Alfredo!!_

After their break-up, they still remain friends, tiptoeing at the fact that she hurt Alfie so badly and that he already gotten a girlfriend by now and she still remain single.

_Not that singularity is bad. _It's awesome in fact! You can do a lot of things and you can definitely avoid a lot of heartaches and ugly, stupid men. Not that the men she knew in her lifetime were ugly. They were far from it! But she was tired of them, those hot, rich types of guys.

But sometimes at night, _I feel so alone. _

"You are not getting any younger Ran! You are twenty-nine for goodness sake!" she whispered to herself, "Sad to say all guys I know right now are either taken or gay designers."

"HEY WAIT!!"

She reached the building and the only elevator is closing. She ran to it as fast as she could to reach it. Huffing, she went inside and smiled at the people inside there.

"Thank you!" she said grateful. Because now she is a step closer to the goal of wringing Alfredo's neck!! That stupid man putting that horrible thought of vacation in Mayura's head!! Her work is already a vacation…_I think_. Boy, Tatsuki must be so damn happy right now!

The elevator door open and she hurriedly went to his office ignoring the protesting secretary who looks more like in awe of her than guarding her boss's office. _Ah… the perks of being famous!!_

She opens the door harshly and the patient look up startled and Alfie looks like he was boring a hole in her head. But she was too angry to mind it.

"Why on earth did you tell Mayura to take a vacation?!" she asked angrily, "Do you know what time is it now?? FASHION DAMN WEEK!!"

"How about we continue this tomorrow Mrs. Einstein?" Alfie said kindly to the elderly woman and ignored her altogether. Still fuming, she waited for the woman to get up and go home so that she can have Alfie's head in a silver platter. But the woman stop when she is at her side and she looks at her, the woman's eyes shining and this bad feeling is clawing inside her stomach.

"Ms. Elle?" The woman asked uncertainly and she gave her a hesitant nod, due to the threatening glares Alfie is sending. The woman smiled gleefully and gave her calling card, "Call me! My daughter is getting married and I hope you have the time to create a wedding gown for my daughter."

"I am not into wedding gowns anymore." She said truthfully, _I will only make wedding gowns if I finally can make mine! _"Sorry."

"Just call me honey if you change your mind." The woman said confidently. She walks out of the office regally and Ran was reminded of that old hag. _Rich old women tend to be the same. Spoiled and conceited!_

"Well… who cares about this?" she said out loud. She glared at Alfie again and if looks could kill he would be in 6 feet under right now. She stomped to him, wanting so badly to erase the amusement in his face.

"What do I owe this pleasant visit?" he asked sarcastically and she bared her fangs at him.

"Why the hell did you put on my assistant's head that she needs a vacation!!" She asked angrily.

"She looks stress." Was his simple answer.

"Do I not look stress to you? Without her I couldn't finish my job as fast as I want to! And the FASHION WEEK IS ALMOST HERE!"

"I hear. I hear. I read it in the tabloids." Alfie said showing me a newspaper. Ran look at it and almost gasp at the headlines of the certain gossip column.

"Rei cut ties with his family?" she asked uncertainly, shock in her eyes, "How about his father? Didn't he get a heart attack because of that?"

"As far as I know he didn't." he said wryly, "At least your _friend_ is finally out of his family's shadows. Took him long enough."

RAN'S POV

I blanch at the emphasize word and I tried hard not to show it. _I am still not getting over him. _

"Now ran along little girl. I have work to do." He said waving his hands at me, impatient to get rid of me.

I look at him with distaste but asked instead, "You know Alfie, how come you know me when I met you? Mayura told me this morning that they didn't find you. You found them and specifically asked me to be your patient. It confuses the hell out of me. And I ruled out the fact that you found me pretty and amusing amidst the entire patient there. It's pretty impossible. So what is your excuse, four years older than me big man."

He looked at me and I could see that pretty face of his concentrating on how to lie on this one. _I know him that much. _But then he looked as if he had given up and with a -what -the -hell attitude he looks at me.

"My friend in England had recommended you to me." He finally said, sighing as if his greatest secret is finally out.

"Someone know me from England?" I asked again, curiosity flowing everything inside my brain, "Didn't know my popularity of my nonexistent reach there."

"Don't sound so sarcastic. He knew you and he told me to help since he can't do it himself. He was stuck there whether he likes it or not." He said, "Now Ran, I really have to meet someone important today. So if you would run along."

"Fine!" I said indignantly, "If you really want me to go. I'll go! Humph! It is your entire fault that I will pass out from exhaustion! You and your ideas! Vacation? Who needs them?"

I hastily went out of the office, burning in anger. I did not have his head and he throws me away like a dishrag. _Men! _

But who on earth is our mutual friend?

Alfredo introduced me to his New Yorker friends and some England friends when they come in America but I don't know them and they don't know me. Heck! Alfie is a complete stranger to me! _Gah! _Next time I will wring the answer out of his mouth.

I passed a familiar brunette in my hasty walk and my head whipped to the side to look at him clearly.

_Rei?_

But a tall blond man and three other men covered my view of him.

"Nah! Impossible!" I told myself jokingly, placing a hand on my heart to placate my beating heart. I went inside the elevator and close it and lean on the wall. _I bet he still in his honeymoon with Aya even if six months had past._

End of POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei, my man!" Alfie said joyfully, thumping the younger man at the back. He grinned as he saw the frown on his face, "the black eye healed nicely I see."

"Ah… the first and the last time you can punch me." Rei said sarcastically, sitting down on the chair opposite to his friend.

"Well… you deserve the punch. And a beating. You should be thankful you are my friend." Alfie said seriously. Rei did not speak but look intensely at the newspaper lying in his desk. Sighing he said, "It's all over the world. Rich, genius doctor renouncing family name. Great headlines for tabloids……Ran had read it just this morning."

"I see." Was all he said. Rei lean back on the chair, feeling the soft cushion massaging his tense shoulders. It has been a hectic week of avoiding reporters and straightening out everything in his life.

"Man, I was shock to see you standing near the altar at your wedding day."

"It was my wedding day Alfred. If you hadn't notice that." Rei said sarcastically and Alfred laughed out loud at it.

"Sorry! Sorry! All I have in mind at that time was to kill you for hurting _my _Ran. And to my great shock you actually shouted and jump happily, kissing the bride excitedly as you ran out of the chapel. I never thought cold hearted Otohata could do that. Cry and Smile." He said a smile playing on his lips as he remembered the misfortune of a wedding.

But Rei did not hear the rest of his sentence because he had stopped listening when Alfie had said _my _Ran.

"I thought you said you never touch gloomy little girls."

"She was never gloomy. You only made her that way."

"Did you touch her?"

"Why not? She was my girl." Alfredo said challengingly and he could see the younger man keeping his temper down. But he bet that if they were not friends and Rei was not at fault in the first place then his friend would have killed him right then, right now. And as twisted as he is, he decided to push the topic more, "She stop being your property after you left her."

The flame in his eyes vanished and the brunette looks defeated and miserable. With a sigh he said, "I know that Alfred. She will always hate me for what I did. It was unforgivable. I was a coward and I chose the easy way out."

Alfredo look at his friend long and hard and said, "As a psychologist, you want to know what I think?"

"Spare me. You think you know my feelings better than I do?"

"You are so intelligent, my friend." He said insultingly, ignoring the 'bastard' thrown in his way, "You look like you wanted to protect yourself. And I bet all my money that you wanted everyone to think that you like Aya better than Ran. It's because you knew after you got your memory back that your parents especially your mother will strike at her again. And it was your idiotic way of protecting her from all the pain she would eventually receive once she is near you. And don't deny it she told me all about your love story. You marry Aya because she is precious to you. She is your friend in England and she likes you so much that you know it will hurt her badly if you dump her. And you couldn't do that to someone you think as a friend…no as a sister. And lastly the reason you marry Aya is that everyone pushed you into that direction and you feel trapped. Imagine losing yourself and your memories, and with everyone telling you to marry Aya Hoshino. You were pushed to do…"

"Enough!" Rei said cutting him off, "I get it. Geez! I just want to see if you were ok and not have me psychoanalyze."

"And you are still not getting use to me. That is so bad. And I am ok. But if you are here to ask me whether I keep my word to you, I did. She my girlfriend but she still did not let me touch her and she is healing quite nicely. You really inflict huge, painful wounds on her. And I thought you love her."

"I'm a bastard remember?" Rei said sarcastically, "I have to go now. I still have a church to visit."

"Goodbye!" He said, hugging the man.

Minutes later he was alone again. He took a key somewhere from his file and open the drawer in his table. Flipping through the papers, he finally saw a picture of Ran Kotobuki, in her pink floral dress a hat in her head and her hands patting her bulging stomach protectively. A lovely smile upon her lips and she looks so blissful.

_Flashback:_

"_Your wife?" he asked jokingly to the young medical student opposite to him. He flicked the picture back at him and it earned him a scowl and he grinned at it._

"_No she is not."_

"_You look jealous." He teased him and the young man flushed red from his comment._

"_I am not!"_

"_Admit it Otohata!"_

"_Look! I know her. She was the one who annoyed me in the hospital after the accident. That is all!" Rei said and he could detect that his young friend is not telling him everything, "And that is not my child! Some other man's child maybe. Look I cannot remember anything in my past and I'm really not that sure. All I know from what I gathered is that she is a whore and she was the person who break me and this Aya person apart."_

"_So? You hate her."_

"_I don't know." He cried in frustration, "I cannot get angry with her even if I try."_

"_So? Look I have lots of women to tend to. She is beautiful I give you that but I am not interested with pregnant women."_

"_Who said for you to bed her?"_

"_Isn't that the reason you showed me her picture?"_

"_No." He shouted. Combing his hand through his hair and look annoyed and confused as hell, "I don't know. I really don't know! The investigator I hired told me that she is in trouble."_

"_Why are you worried about her? She is a bitch remember?"_

"_She interests me. And seeing that her husband is not doing anything about this problem of hers makes me so angry. I really don't know why. I am confusing myself. But Alfred, help her. Please help her."_

"_You really look pitiful. Ok. What is her name?"_

_A smile grace Rei's lips as he said "Ran. Ran Kotobuki."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ran's POV

_I'm hungry! I need food._

"Dear God, generous God. Please help me get food. I left my wallet because I was in a hurry." I prayed sincerely and feverishly and meaning every word of it.

I stood up and walk of the church and my thoughts deeply concentrated in my stomach that I did not notice the steps and like a soap opera I trip and fell down. I close my eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable impact but none came. Instead I fell down on something more…human.

I open my eyes immediately, a smile in my lips to thank whoever saves me. But the whiffs of perfume I smell from the man made me really want to run away. _It is so familiar. _

"Thank," I stopped mid-sentence as I saw the equally shock look of Rei Otohata. He was still the same as I left him in the hospital. But something is different about him now. It's like he was free.

My hand itch to caress his face but I held it tightly, _he is Aya's now. _

The atmosphere was so thick that you can even cut it with a knife. But the rumbling in my stomach cut it all off. Embarrassed, I jumped away from him and murmured a thanks still blushing deep red.

"You're hungry."

"Isn't that obvious?" I said, rolling my eyes, "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go eat something."

"How about you join me for a snack?" he asked smoothly, a little smile on his lips. I regarded him critically my stomach doing flip flops. But I refused to follow my feelings. It is not good for me to fall and hope so much. And plus he is only a memory now. A memory of a wonderful, innocent, love.

"You'll free me?" I asked haughtily.

"You don't have money? Figures." He said and I bristled at the insult. _But beggars cannot be choosers._

There was a thick awkward silence surrounding us and even if we are in the café eating our food the awkwardness did not disappear in fact it was heighten. And because I couldn't eat with this tension, I tried to ease it.

"So…" I started, "How was the honeymoon?"

_Why on earth, did my heart constrict?_

He looked startled and then amused, "You don't read Japanese newspaper anymore?"

I looked at him, weirded out, "I was too busy to search in the internet. So have a lovely time?"

"Why? Jealous?" He asked nonchalantly, taking a bite off his parfait.

I looked at him angrily but keep I kept my cool, "Oh please Rei! Don't delude yourself. I had gotten over you. You are yesterday's news in my life."

"I see then. Aya is fine. She is working with her new story right now." He said staring at me intently as if he wants to say something but is hesitating to say it.

"You're newlyweds! You left your wife all alone in England?!" I ask in disbelief, "She is young and beautiful any man would want her!"

"It would be her decision if she wanted to be eaten by those men, isn't it?"

"You are too cold hearted!" I said angrily. I want to throw my food at him but it was so wasteful, "Care for your wife for goodness sake!!"

"She is my best friend and she is like my sister. I love her that way. But I am with a fight with someone I love and I really don't know what to do." He said and buried his face in his hands. He looks so pain that I want to reach out and smooth it over.

And begrudgingly and even it hurt a bit I tried to give him an advice, "Woo her back."

"How? Would she forgive me? I hurt her so much."

_Geez! I'm really tempted to ask what he did to Aya to make him like this, _"If she loves you, she will forgive you. If you are meant to be together, she will overlook your mistake. I think."

"So what do you think I should do to woo her back?" he asked staring at me intently again and I could feel my stomach churning inside.

Laughing off the tension I am feeling I said, "Shout that you are a dickhead and she is right, you are stupid and dumb. Tell your faults and ask sorry in front of everyone. And prepare being humiliated by her answer. Well that's what I want my lover to do if he made a big mistake. I really don't know about Aya but I think it would go well."

Rei then suddenly stood up much to my confusion. He head for the door and I immediately followed him, _who the hell would pay for the food?_

"Hey Otohata! Where the hell do you think you are going?" I shouted at him, ready to lecture him about breaking a girl's appetite when he stopped in front of the store and looked at me with so much intensity and feelings that I could not and would not dare to identify.

"I AM A DICKHEAD AND YOU ARE RIGHT I AM STUPID AND DUMB!!"

Blushing, I rushed over to his side. I could see a couple of people watching us and I tugged at his sleeves to make him stop.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily, "Don't include me with your fight with Aya! And if you want to practice, practice it somewhere I am not here!!"

"I FORGOT ABOUT YOU! I WAS INSENSITIVE! I HURT YOU! I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOU FROM THE VULTURES CALLED MY FAMILY!!"

"Are you listening?" I asked, blushing fully now, "Whatever I am leaving!"

"I TRIED TO STOP LOVING YOU! I REALLY DID! I KNOW IF I AM WITH YOU, YOU WILL ONLY GET HURT! BUT I CAN'T! I'M NOT A SAINT. I AM GUILTY. I COULDN'T DUMP AYA AGAIN. IT WILL BREAK HER AND HURT HER. AND SHE MATTERED TO ME! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS TRUE WHEN I WAS LOST. I DELUDED MYSELF THAT I COULD LOVE HER BUT I COULDN'T!! AND WHEN I WAITED BESIDE THE ALTAR, I DID NOT SEE HER BUT INSTEAD I SAW YOU. I SAW YOU SMILING AT ME. AND WHEN WE HAD UTTERED OUR I DO'S I ACCIDENTALLY SLIP YOUR NAME. I'M SORRY BUT I STILL LOVE YOU SO MUCH. FORGIVE ME!"

I stopped at my tracks and by now we were encircled by group of strangers wondering what the hell was happening. But I did not care at all. Because I think my heart almost stopped beating. I look back and my eyes widen when I saw him looking at me sincerely and apologetically. It looks so real but I don't want to hope again. I promised myself that I'll leave him behind as only memories of the past.

"She dump me in our wedding day." He said a wry smile in his lips, "I stopped being an Otohata. I want you to love me but I know that it is impossible after what you had gone through. We had something awesome but I lost it didn't I? I just want you to forgive me. I am sorry Ran Kotobuki."

He was walking closer to me and our gap seems to lessen more and more. I want to move backwards but everybody was already cheering him on and pushing me to him. _That little sneak! _

"Please forgive me?" he asked and I could see him being nervous, the first time aside from the time he had asked me to marry him. He was unsure and that was clear as day.

"I hate you." I said and he flinch, "You broke your promise. You are too cold hearted, you hurt my friend, you are indecisive, and lastly I hate you for making me feel this way."

He looked at me expectantly and I could feel his hand shaking under my grasp and I smiled at it, relishing the knowledge that I can make him like this, "But I forgive you. No hard feelings. So, I need to go. Excuse me."

"Wait!" he said, holding me in the wrist. My heart is beating wildly now and I could feel myself blushing. I look at him and waited for him to say something.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Let's start from the beginning." He said and my eyebrows immediately rose.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know you. You don't know me."

"Right. That would happen."

"I bumped you. And you look so angry and frustrated." He continued staring at my retreating back. But I was still listening and so was everyone.

"But I was so mesmerized by your beauty. I was trying hard to know your name but I know that you wouldn't just give in immediately. So I tried to be aloof. Raise your shackles and you took the bait. You were so angry with me. I tried to introduce myself because I am responsible for bumping into you…"

"Stop this Rei." I said and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. And I hate him for making me feel this way. _Vulnerable._

"Please Ran." He pleaded.

I look at him and in a whisper I asked, "You wouldn't hurt me anymore?"

"I cannot promise that. You know will always fight. But I will stay with you"

"Forever?" Like a child asking a candy, I asked him.

"Forever."

"Hi. I'm Rei. Otohata Rei." He said putting out his hand. I look at it and I look at his face. I could feel the smile tugging in my lips and my heart soared as I accept his hand.

"Hi. My name is…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback:_

"_I am not doing this because I understand your past. But I am doing this because I love you and I realize now that if I am with you, you will only suffer. Because you still love Ran do you? Don't worry Rei I will be fine. Choose from now on your own will. I'll give you, your freedom from me."_

"_Thank you, Aya."_

THE END!!


End file.
